Come Back To Me
by chocoyum4
Summary: Fang and his new flock are in New York. When he and his flock go to stop a terrorist attack they meet up with Max and her flock. Will he go back to his old flock and Max? Or will he stick to his note and wait the rest of the 18 years left?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok here's the summary. Fang and his new flock are in New York. When he and his flock go to stop a terrorist attack they meet up with Max and her flock. Will he go back to his old flock and Max? Or will he stick to his note and wait the rest of the 18 years left?**

**Come Back To Me**

**I don't own Maximum Ride. I own my characters Tails and Sam.**

**Chapter 1**

**Fang's POV**

I stared at the computer screen taking in each face of my old flock. My gaze lingering on Max every time my eyes passed over her.

I heard the lock turn and the door to the apartment open. My eyes left the screen for a moment to see who had come in. It was my twin sister Tails. She took off her jacket and tossed her keys on the table.

"Looking at the news again Fang?" she asked me. I nodded, and she rolled her eyes, "Is Sam up yet? His shift starts in two hours." I shook my head and returned my eyes to the computer screen.

She looked so beautiful. I miss her so much. Sometimes I still regret ever leaving her, but I know it's for the better. Besides she's probably already forgotten all about me, and already gotten together with Dylan or something. Besides I had my flock of two plus me. Tails and Sam are my new family now.

I heard a growl and a thud come from Sam's room and a few seconds later Tails came out with Sam on her heels. "He's up." she told my successfully. I nodded and refreshed the screen on the computer.

The headline that caught my eye was _Terrorist Attack on the ****** Building. _"Dude that's like two blocks from our apartment" Sam said looking over my shoulder. (And that is why I can't tell you where it is. We never know who is going to show up on our doorstep.)

I clicked on the link and began reading, _Three men were seen going inside the ****** Building with ten people who are being held hostage on the 6th floor of the building. _That was all I needed to read. "Shall we?" I asked looking at my flock. Tails gave me a 'Well duh' look and Sam nodded. I opened one of the living room windows and we jumped out and spread our wings flying into the busy New York morning.

I looked at my flock ahead of me and saw Tails with her Mocking bird wings flying beside Sam with his Cardinal colored ones. I had a feeling that these 17 year olds would end up together.

Tails turned her head to look at me and shrugged her shoulders. The special thing about my sister is that she can sense emotion. She knows who it's directed at and why they are feeling it.

I rescued her and Sam from a branch of the school in Texas. She and Sam are 96% human, 2% Avian, and Tails is 2% Canine while Sam is 2% Scorpion.

I sped up a little to get in front of them once the building came in sight. I used my raptor vision to see inside the windows and find which one the people were in. "Tails! How many people are in there?" I asked her.

She focused her power on the emotions and said, "15, three bad guys, ten hostages, and two security guards." I nodded and used my momentum to break through the glass of one of the windows.

Then I quickly got out of the way so that my flock could enter. You could feel the tension in the air once Sam and Tails had entered. "Split up." I told them, "One bad guy each, and four victims." They both nodded. "Go." I said and we attacked.

I went for the guy in the middle he pulled out a gun just as I reached him and I kicked it out of his hands. Once he was dispatched I helped my hostages and one of the unconscious security guards out of the building. When I returned one of the bad guys had his gun trained on Tails while Sam was just taking his hostages away.

I flashed a signal to Tails and began sneaking up on him. "Stop right there." she said, "No one has to get hurt, that is unless you decide you really want to shoot me, but I don't feel that you do."

The guy growled and started pulling the trigger very slowly. He fired the shot just as I kicked it out of his hand. The victims covered their heads and began running out of the building. Tails ran over to the guy and did a quick roundhouse kick to his head and he was down with her standing over him.

**

* * *

**

**Max's POV **

We had just entered New York City when I felt a vibration in my back pocket. I reach into it and pulled out my newly acquired cell phone. I looked at the caller id. It was Jeb. I flipped open the phone, "Yo."

"Where are you Maximum?" he asked me.

"Just flying over New York why?"

"There has been a terrorist attack at the ****** Building. There are ten hostages can you get there and stop it?" he asked me.

"Yeah, we'll be there." I told him and snapped the phone shut. "Ok guys we have to make a quick pit stop." I gave them the location and we flew off towards the site. When I got there a window was already smashed in.

That, I decided, would be our point of entry. "Let's go guys." I told my flock.

I flew quietly through the window and saw a girl with mocking bird looking wings standing over a man unconscious on the floor. I slide tackle and slammed into her left foot. She fell to the ground and cried out then turned to see who had attacked her. When she saw me she gave me a glare that looked so similar to one I had seen many times before.

My heart stopped and I gasped. She looked exactly like him in almost every way imaginable except for the fact that she was a girl. I dared not even think his name for the pain he still caused me was almost unbearable.

I heard someone coming back up the stairs and another person stepping out from behind a cubical. "Max?"

I turned towards the voice I had heard so many times in my head and in my dreams. My heart sped up and I heard my flock gasp behind me. I almost didn't want to believe it.

**What do you think? Is it junk? Or is it actually ok. Review and let me know! and if you have any ideas I would be very greatful for the help. Thanks ~chocoyum4~**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Maximum Ride. I own my characters Tails and Sam.**

**Chapter 2**

**Max's POV**

_Last time on CBTM: _

_I heard someone coming back up the stairs and another person stepping out from behind a cubical. "Max?"_

_I turned towards the voice I had heard so many times in my head and in my dreams. My heart sped up and I heard my flock gasp behind me. I almost didn't want to believe it._

* * *

**Max's POV**

"Fang," I whispered, daring to hope that it was him standing there.

The footsteps kept getting louder then they suddenly stopped. I wanted to turn and look, but my eyes were captivated by the person standing right in front of me. "Tails!" I heard the other person shout and they ran over to the girl, who I suppose was Tails, laying in front of me.

I quickly glanced at the person dragging Tails over to the side of the room. He had red hair, red wings, and many freckles. I could see that he was very muscular but was still lean in that bird kid sort of way. Almost the same build as Dylan.

Nudge and Angel had recovered from the initial shock of seeing Fang here and had run up to him tackling him with a hug. Gazzy quickly followed the two girls while Iggy stood beside Dylan emotions playing out on his face.

I just stood there not believing what I was seeing. I wanted to run up to him, to really truly be with him again, but I was also mad at him for leaving me after he promised he would never do it again.

My heart ached for his warm embrace, and I could see that he hadn't taken his eyes off of me yet. Not even to check on the girl Tails. I instantly felt my heart ache with the thought of him being with her.

I heard the girl screech in pain, and we all turned our heads to her. "Stop! Please stop Sam!" she cried.

"I can't, I have to set the bones or else it won't heal right!" the redhead told her. That was the first time Fang seemed to notice the girl.

"Tails!" he cried and ran over to her, "What happened?"

Tails pointed to me, "She slid into my ankle and the bones cracked and then I fell while you stared at her. I'm pretty sure it's broken." She told him.

"Iggy do you think you could take a look at it?" Fang asked him.

"Um sure, can't exactly take a look, but I can you know feel around and set it in place." Iggy told him. I could see he had made his decision about how he was going to feel about Fang. He was angry with him, and I could totally understand that.

Iggy walked towards the sound of Fang's voice and knelt down beside Tails. She winced as he felt along her ankle. "Yeah, it's defiantly broken. You'll probably be out for about a week, but I suppose that depends on your healing rate."

"A week sounds about right." She growled.

"You need to get back to your home, prop it up, and ice it." he told her. She nodded but of course Iggy didn't see it.

"She nodded Iggy." Fang told him.

"Ok Fang." Iggy said icily. I had taught the boy well.

For the first time since Fang had noticed Tails he looked over at me. "Do you guys need a place to stay for tonight?" he asked me.

I looked at my flock. Most of their eyes looked at me pleadingly. I nodded, "Yeah I guess so, but for tonight only." I said looking at each one. They cheered and Angel and Nudge started jumping up and down and hugging each other. I sighed hoping I could handle this.

Fang reached over and picked up Tails who crossed her arms and glared at him. He shook his head and jumped out of the broken window with Sam and my flock behind him.

We landed on the roof of their apartment building, and waited for Sam to unlock the roof door. I sat down on an empty crate while we waited thinking about our situation. I had been counting down the days until I would meet Fang in the cave where we first flew with the hawks, and now we had crossed paths. I had no idea how I would handle having to leave him again.

The door flew open and Sam motioned for us to follow him. My flock went in behind him and I waited for the last of them to go through the door before I looked at Fang still holding Tails. He motioned for me to go ahead of him and I walked forward not even turning to see how close behind me he had followed.

A few floors later we arrived at their apartment. I entered it and began to look for escape routs; two windows in the living room three bedrooms two bathrooms and a kitchen that connected to the living room.

Fang came in soon after I did and laid Tails on the couch in the living room. Sam went to get the first aid kit. He returned quickly with it and some crutches. After her ankle had been set and wrapped up everyone seemed to relax a little.

I was curious, despite my better nature, about where these two mutants had come from and weather they had any special powers like the rest of us.

"Fang, Max is curious." Tails said." I looked at her wondering if she was a mind reader like Angel.

"Curious about what?" he asked me.

"About them. Where did you find them? Who are they and do they have powers? Why does she look like you? How old are they?" I let my flood of questions out but still refrained from asking the real questions I wanted to ask.

Fang looked at Sam and Tails, "Well I found them in a branch of the school in Texas. They are Tails and Sam. Yes they have powers. Tails is my twin sister. There 17 like you, me, and Iggy. Anything else?"

"Ok, what are there powers? Why is Tails named Tails? And why is Sam named Sam? How long were they in the school?" I asked because he only gave me the information to my first questions.

"Tails can sense emotion, who it's coming from and who it's directed to, and she can broadcast some of her own emotion. At the moment she is working on trying to control other people's emotions. Sam can shoot acid or more accurately venom out of his tail. Tails is called Tails because she is part canine and has a grey tail. Sam stands for Scorpion Avian man. They were in the school for 15 years before I rescued them."

_Wow_ _in dog crates for 15 years, _I thought starting to feel a little sorry for them.

"Yeah, it was pretty brutal." Sam said looking at Tails. She just nodded with a far away look in her eyes.

"What about you Max?" Fang asked me, "What have you been doing all these years?"

"You know the same old same old. Running from bad guys, trying to save the world." _Trying to heal my broken heart and keep from falling apart in front of the flock._ I thought sadly. Fang seemed to know what I was thinking and he looked away sadly.

"Wish I could have been a part of it." he said quietly.

"Yeah well you have your own flock now." I told him. He nodded and stared out the window. I realized then how quiet my flock was being. Dylan hadn't said a word since the phone call and neither had Nudge amazingly.

"What's for lunch? I'm starved." Gazzy piped up thankfully disrupting the awkward silence that had been created.

"There's left over pizza in the fridge." Tails said, "And I think we have some toaster waffles in the freezer. I'd be careful though I have no idea how old they are."

Iggy sighed, "Is that all you have?"

"Yeah pretty much," Sam told him.

Iggy shook his head, and opened the window, "I'll be back in like five minuets, Gazzy you coming?" Gazzy jumped up and just about knocked over a lamp sitting on small table in the corner of the room.

"No bomb supplies!" I yelled after them, and closed my eyes. Today had been a long day, and it was only half over.

**What do you think? thanks again to all that reviewed! And to those who didn't please do. I have anonymous set up. Also I am looking for a beta for this story because I need major grammar help. Anyways thanks again and review! ~chocoyum4~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey hey! =) here's the new chappy! OMG guess what!! I own MR!! Just kidding! ;) haha fooled y'all. Enjoy**

**Chapter 3**

**Max's POV**

After Iggy and Gazzy had come back with the food I watched them; my flock, Fang, Fang with my flock, and how Fang interacted with his own smaller flock.

I didn't believe Fang when he said that Tails was his sister. I don't know why, but it just didn't seem right that he would have a twin sister and not know about her. I think that he is just trying to cover up that he's moved on. Tears began forming in my eyes at that thought, but I quickly hid them.

What about the guy Sam? Is he related to Fang too? I shouldn't be asking myself questions that I can't answer. All it does is aggravate me.

Fang seemed to be getting along pretty well with my flock. Dylan was still wary of him and was sitting on the floor close to me. Tails and Sam had begun a conversation with Iggy and Gazzy about experiments or something of that nature. It was sure to have something to do with explosives. Angel and Nudge had tried to drag Tails into talking about dresses and fashion stuff, but she was able to resist the Bambi eyes.

Even if she was with Fang I had to say that girl was strong, and she had no toleration for the color pink.

My butt started vibrating again, startling me out of my observations. I quickly flipped it open. "Hello?"

"Max, it's Jeb. I know this is your week off and everything, but the mayor of New York has asked me to invite you to a formal dinner tomorrow night for saving those people from the terrorists."

"Um about that…" I began, "That wasn't exactly us. It was actually Fang and his flock."

"Oh!" he said sounding surprised, "Well I suppose I could ask if they could come along as well, that is if you except."

I turned to my flock and laid the phone against my chest. "Jeb wants to know if we, including Fang, Tails, and Sam, want to go to a formal dinner with the mayor."

I got a cores of yes's and do we have too's. I looked towards Fang and his flock. He shrugged and turned his dark head to Tails and Sam. Sam shrugged like Fang and Tails looked a little wary, but eventually went along with Fang and Sam's answer.

I picked the phone back up, "Yeah we'll be there." I told him.

"Good, I'll make sure to let her know."

"Ok later." I said and snapped it shut. Nudge was beaming and began to go on a long rant about what type of dress she would get, how she would do her hair, what type of shoes, and so on.

"Nudge! Shut up!" Iggy finally yelled clamping a hand over her mortar mouth. You could still hear her muffled words coming from behind his mouth. Fang grinned a little.

"I guess I forgot what the Nudge channel was like." He said a small grin on his lips. Not quite the lopsided grin that melted my heart but it still made it pound.

"Does this mean we get to go shopping?" Angel asked me. I nodded, she hadn't tried to become the leader of the flock since Fang had left and I wondered if that would change now that we had seen him again.

Angel just pretended not to hear my thoughts."What about you guys?" Dylan asked Fang's flock.

Sam glanced at Tails, who exchanged the look with him. "I think I have a skirt from the job interview."

Sam nodded, "I've got a pair of khakis and maybe a nice shirt. I think."

"We've only been here for about six months. That's the longest we've been anywhere and we don't have too many dressy clothes." Fang explained.

I nodded we could probably buy them something. I still had my Max Ride card and it still wasn't maxed out. I laughed inside my head, _I made a funny,_ I thought laughing again. What would we do after that though? I mean what about Fang. I don't think I could handle having to leave him again. Oh well we had at least a week until we had to meet Jeb in Seattle, Washington. That would be enough time for us to figure it out, and Fang had already told us we could stay here until we had to leave.

"Ok guys let's go shopping." I said trying to sound enthusiastic about the prospect of walking around for hours in stores and trying on loads of dresses. I cringed at the thought.

* * *

It was six o'clock by the time we got back and we had left at one. Five hours of torture. At least we had everyone's dress things now. Nudge of course had gotten a pink dress that showed of her long dark legs, and Angel had also gotten a pink dress that matched Nudges. Tails had gotten a dark grey one that tied in the back and mine was a deep blue.

The boys of course had gotten tux's which they considered monkey suits. I had gotten a glimpse of Fang in his. It made my heart beat faster every time I thought about the prospect of us being together again. It also made my heart beat faster when I wondered if he would be Tails' escort to the dinner. She was lucky. She was able to fly home after she had found her dress because of her foot.

_I wonder how she will do tomorrow night_, I thought starting to get ready for bed. I would be sleeping on the floor of Tails' room with Nudge. Dylan would share Fang's room with him. The Gasman and Iggy would be with Sam, and Angel had the couch.

By the time I had laid down Tails and Nudge were already asleep. I couldn't though. My thoughts were filled with one person and one person only.

I heard the door creak open about half an hour later. Fang walked in stepping of Nudge and me to get to Tails' bed. After he had checked on her he whispered, "I know you're awake Max."

"Ok." I said.

Fang sighed, "Will you let me be your escort?" he asked me.

I froze my mind stopped working for a minuet, I'm pretty sure I heard myself reply 'yes' because he smiled and left.

What had I done?

**Ok what do y'all think? This was just pretty much a filler chapter. But Faxness is on the way! and a bit-o-drama haha =) as always review! Thanks ~chocoyum4~**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Maximum Ride. I own my characters Tails and Sam.**

**Chapter 4**

**Fang's POV**

I was already sweating in this stupid monkey suit. The last time I had worn one of these things was….No, I wouldn't think about that. She was here now. That's all that matters.

I could tell that Sam was just as uncomfortable as I was. I smirked at him, and he returned with a glare.

Soon the girls emerged from Tails' room. Tails first quickly using her crutches to get out of everyone's focus, then came Angel and Nudge, last was Max. I couldn't help but staring.

Nudge had done a great job with her hair and make-up. There was just enough of it to bring out her chocolate brown eyes. Her blonde hair had been straitened and pulled back from her face.

I sighed. Boy was I a lucky man! Dylan was extremely well to put it nicely p-ode. But what can I say? First come, first serve.

I felt Sam squirm beside me. His face was starting to match the color of his hair. I caught exactly where his eyes were held. "Tails looks so different." He whispered to me.

I nodded. She did indeed look different, more grown up. Her strait black hair was half pulled back into a small pony tail which was in soft waves. Nudge had cut side bangs into her hair and they fell softly across her dark brown eyes. The make-up that had been put on her brought out the gold specks in them.

Both of my girls looked amazing. Although I wasn't sure I could claim Max as my girl even though she would always have me. "Shall we?" I said holding out my arm for Max to take.

She stepped up reluctantly and I escorted her out to the limo. Sam was right behind me helping Tails hobble down the steps in front of our building. Iggy had Nudge on his arm, the Gasman was escorting his sister, and poor Mr. Perfect was all by his lonesome.

I couldn't help but feel just a little smug at the thought, and I was sure to hear it from Tails later that night.

* * *

The dinner was relatively uneventful although Sam went home early with Tails because of her foot. The others soon after, but Dylan stayed with Max and me until the Mayor had decided to turn in, that git. Not the mayor, Dylan.

After Dylan was far enough in front of us I took Max's hand and we flew towards Central Park.

We sat down on a bench looking out at one of the fountains. I turned my head so that I could just stare at her. Take her in again and commit her to my memory just like this. In my mind I was also begging her to just look at me. For her to yell at me or something! This silence was unbearable.

Finally she looked towards me; I couldn't tell what she was thinking. Not this time. Suddenly I found myself leaning towards her, and the most surprising thing was that she was leaning to. We were so close. I could feel her warm breath on my face, but then it was gone in a flash.

I barely managed to grab her arm before she took off. "I can't do this Fang!" she said trying to jerk away from me.

"I'm sorry. That was really stupid of me." I said, "Please! Don't run away." I begged her then added in a whisper, "Not again."

She just looked at me, "Why?" she asked.

I looked into her eyes and saw the pain that had been disguised for so long. It caught me off guard and I couldn't answer her. When I finally regained my voice I asked, "Why what?"

"Why did you leave me?" she whispered.

I pulled her close, "Max, I promise you I won't leave you." That was the wrong thing to say. She pulled away from me tears filling her eyes.

"Don't promise me anything Fang." She seethed, "You've broken to many already."

"That was the wrong thing to say." I said looking away from her, "Max, can't we just you know, go back to normal?"

"Normal?" she exclaimed, "Do you really expect things to be normal after you went off and left me?"

"No, not really I just hoped that…"

"That what? That I would just jump back into your arms and things would be better than before? Well that can't happen Fang. You tore my heart out Fang. My world didn't go 'grey' it went black. I don't cry, but I cried for you. I don't beg, and I begged that you would return. But instead you found a new flock. You didn't return and my tears were wasted. You have a family and obviously someone else that has replaced me." Her voice cracked on the last word.

"No." I said quietly, "That's not what I hoped. I was protecting you Max. And Tails is my sister. She could never replace you. When I said I loved you I meant it. It killed me to see you in the news with the flock, with Dylan at your side. I swear that I could never love her more than you. I wanted to go back; you can ask Sam and Tails. I almost did to, but I guessed I was convinced I was doing you some good staying away."

"What good could have come out of that if it tore both our worlds apart?" Max said tears spilling out of her eyes. She was in pain, and I realized then that I had caused this pain. I stepped back and let go of her arm. An ach in my chest as I realized what I had done.

I had made the great Maximum Ride cry. I had torn her apart. I shook my head and stared at her then took a step forward wanting to bring her into my arms. "I'm so sorry Max." I whispered.

"Sorry doesn't cut it this time Fang." She said and took off into the night sky. I stood there staring at the sky watching her fly away again as I had so many times before. But this time it was different. This time I had not only made her cry but I had also succeeded in probably losing any chance I had in winning her back.

**Sad chapter, drama, and slight almost Faxness. Does that equal reviews? I really wanted to make them kiss but that would be counter productive for my story plot. Oh well I suppose they needed that argument. Now Fang feels guilty and Max has finally made her feelings known! Thanks for reading!! ~chocoyum4~ P.S. please don't kiss me! I just about died when I was writing this chapter and the next one.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Maximum Ride. I own my characters Tails and Sam. And thank you awesome beta DracoSheikahCharaJutus!!**

**Chapter 5**

**Fang's POV**

I entered the apartment about midnight that night, and found Tails sitting on the couch waiting for me. She was out of her dress and in her pajamas with her hair pulled up. Her arms were crossed and her foot was propped up on a pillow,wich rested on a small table we had dragged over.

She pointed to a spot beside her and stared at me until I finally moved to sit on the couch. She shook her head and waited for me to start talking. When I didn't she asked, "Why do you do this to yourself?"

"I don't know." I told her truthfully.

"You make yourself watch the news just so you can get a glimpse of her; you watch the skies hoping she will fly through here. You try so hard to stay away, and when you can finally start to ease your pain and hers you screw it up!"

"I know." I whispered looking down. She shook her head again.

"I don't get it Fang. I can feel how much you want her and need her. I can feel the pain that you put yourself through. Did you know that when she came back tonight she locked herself in the bathroom and cried for hours? There were waves of fresh pain and undying love rolling off her. She loves you but you're killing her. They leave in two days for Washington. She won't be able to stand leaving you again, but she can't stand seeing you."

"I don't know what to do Tails." I told her feeling something hot and wet roll down my face. Tails wrapped her arms around me and held me close like only a sister would.

"Just be her friend. Don't try and go back to where you left off. Take it slow and mend her." She whispered. Finally she just gave up and held me. I wanted to take it all back. Ever single thing I had done to make Max mad or cry or hurt in any sort of way. I wanted to be able to take away the nightmares that Tails had every night. I also wanted to stop crying, but my body wouldn't obey me.

I was the emotionless one, and here I was bawling like a baby. "I love you." Tails whispered, "Its ok. Stop trying to put the whole world on your shoulders, and stop trying to shut down your emotions. Sometimes you just need to let it out. I love you Fang." She said rubbing the spot between my wings.

I don't know how long we sat there with me in her arms crying. I pretty much just pored out all my emotions into her, and she shouldered them without complaining. This was my twin sister, and I thank God I found her and Sam when I did. She didn't totally get me but she did when she needed to.

I stood a while later and helped her up. "Thank you." I said picking her up and carrying her to her room. She smiled and shrugged her shoulders. I shook my head and laid her down in her bed. "Goodnight Tails." I whispered.

**

* * *

**

**Max's POV (right when she fly's off)**

"I'm so sorry Max." Fang whispered.

_Sorry? Sorry! Is that all you can say when you tore out my heart ripped it to pieces and your trying to give it back? _"Sorry doesn't cut it this time Fang." I said and launched myself into the New York sky.

I sobbed all the way back to _his _apartment. When I entered I ran into the bathroom and locked it. Then I pulled out the letter he had left me. I always had it with me although not a soul knows where I keep it.

_I can't do this. I can't' do this. _I repeated over and over. My heart couldn't handle this. We would be leaving in two days! I can't face leaving him again, but I can't sit here and watch him with his new flock!

_He promised me! _This thought brought a fresh round of tears to my eyes. The hole he had left in me ached worse than it had before. _He promised he wouldn't leave me! How could he break his promise and make another one just like it! _I screamed inside me head. I heard a small "ow" from outside the door and knew Angel had been listening serves her right for snooping in my head.

_I love him! _With that I cried even harder. Why was this so complicated? If he hadn't gone and taken me to the park then we would still be fine. I would still be healing. My black world was starting to turn light. I doubled over sobbing.

I am Max. So why do I cry? Because I'm so sick and tired of having to hide everything from my flock. Not a single one knows that I've spent the last two years crying myself to sleep. I'm sick and tired of having to pretend like everything with me is fine and dandy. I just want to be normal. I wish Dylan hadn't come. I wish I hadn't gotten together with Fang until _after_ the world was saved. I wish Angel was still my little girl. I wish Iggy had his eyes. I wish, I wish, I wish!

But wishing isn't going to do me any good. All it brings me is pain. Pain because I know I can't change anything. Pain because I know it could never happen. Because life hates us a good thing can't happen without it coming and sucking the small joy away.

_I hate it!_ I screamed in my head again. I want him so bad, but he brings me so much pain. I love him so much but how do I know I can trust him. What happened to our connection? I wish I knew. But wishing never did anyone any good.

When my tears had dried and I couldn't find it in me to cry anymore. I unlocked the door and ignored the seven winged people who stared as I walked past to Tails' room. I laid down quietly begging for sleep to come quickly and end this nightmare.

**So now we know how Fang feels and what Max was thinking. I wonder how things will turn out! Especially since Max and flock will be leaving in two days...... Review! ~chocoyum4~ P.S. I forgot to ask in the first chapter. How did y'all like FANG? Give me your answeres in your reviews! **


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry! Things have been exteamly hectic! I'm so sorry! You probably don't want any of my excuses so I'll just say that I just got out of school so I'll be able to update sooner. Hopefully. So don't be to mad here's chapter 6. **

**You know the deal I don't own M.R. bla bla bla. Sigh =(**

**Chapter 6**

**Max's POV**

When I awoke the next morning all I could think about was last night and the many other memories that had began and ended in the same sort of way. I wanted to leave, but a promise is a promise and I had promised my flock we would stay until our vacation was over.

I sighed and stretched. I suppose I have to get up and eat something. Keep up appearance even though my flock had found out. I walked out of Tail's room into the living room. Everyone got silent as I entered. I knew that my eyes were red and puffy so why did everyone have to stare? I glared at almost everyone I passed on my way to the kitchen. What surprised me most was that Fang's eyes looked a little irritated as well.

After I grabbed my breakfast from the kitchen I went over and sat down on the couch. Dylan came and sat beside me. He kept asking me what was wrong and if Fang had done anything to hurt me.

Didn't he get that I didn't want to talk? Obviously not because he just kept pestering me. Finally he put his hand on my leg and squeezed it gently. I froze right there. "Max, you can talk to me about anything. You know that. So please tell me what's wrong."

"What's wrong?" I said trying to control the anger in my voice, "You want to know what's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong. It's you! Get your stupid hand off of my leg and stop asking me that stupid question! You're what's wrong Dylan! So just leave me alone and maybe you'll possibly get to keep you hand!" I screamed.

Dylan winced and got up looking like a hurt puppy. I didn't care though. How dare he!

"Dylan, why don't you come play some cards with me, Sam, and Nudge?" Tails asked.

I assumed she knew I was feeling murderess. I don't think I would kill one of my own flock but I definitely had no problem breaking some bones if I really had to. Dylan was smart. I chose to go and play cards with Tails, Sam, and Nudge. I swear if Sam didn't have red hair he could have passed for the _other _Sam; the one from Virginia. It was slightly weird.

Fang also had the sense to stay away from me. That is until he asked if I wanted to play cards with him, Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel. I thought for a moment and then decided that it would be ok.

I joined them sitting as far away from Fang as possible.

* * *

**Fang's POV**

I woke up that morning and I knew that my eyes were irritated. I just hoped that they weren't red or anything. That would not be cool.

I entered the living room and realized that Dylan and I were the only ones up at the moment. He glared at me and went into the kitchen. I shrugged my shoulders, propped my feet up on the couch, and wondered what Max would be like this morning. I decided I would take Tails advice and just be her friend.

About two hours later, everyone else was up, I heard Tails' door open. The room got quiet as Max walked out. I couldn't help but stare at her. You could see that she had been crying, and I winced because I knew I was the cause of those tears.

She glared at everyone as she made her way the kitchen, but I watched as her eyes lingered on mine. A quizzical look flashed through her eyes but was gone as quickly as it came.

Max returned a few minuets later with some food and sat down on the couch that I had occupied only a few hours earlier with Tails wishing that I hadn't made so many mistakes.

I picked up my laptop and as I waited for it to turn on I saw out of the corner of my eye Dylan walk over and sit by Max. She didn't look to happy about it. It wasn't before to long that there conversation was starting to be overheard by the rest of us.

I watched as Max finally exploded and turned her fury towards Dylan. I knew that I shouldn't have felt good about it but I did. Then I remembered why she was yelling at him. It was partially my fault although he should have known better than to ask Max questions over and over again. Or even to ask at all. She would eventually confide in someone. It used to be me that she turned to. I wonder who she would turn to know.

A few minuets later Gazzy and Iggy asked me if I wanted to play cards I agreed and Angel came over to join us. Max was the only one left out. "Do you want to play?" I asked her. She looked uncertain at first but then noticed that she was going to be the only one left out.

Max agreed and came over to sit with us, but I did notice that she sat as far from me as possible.

The rest of the day was uneventful. I could tell that the Max's flock was enjoying their vacation time just hanging out and chilling. Sam went out to do his shift at bookstore down the street and that was pretty much it.

Max became less wary of me as the day wore on and I did just as Tails instructed me. I was Fang the friend, and hopefully she hadn't written me off of her list just yet.**  
**

**Again you have NO idea how sorry I am that it's been so long since I've written. Anyways I'm back and all I ask of you is to review. You can even yell at me for not updating sooner. Although I'm sad to say that updates won't be more than once a week sometimes it will be like two. And I will make sure to tell you if I go on any trips this summer so you will know why I'm not updating. Anyways have you guys listened to the song Faithfully by Journey? Tell me your thoughts! Thanks for reading ~chocoyum4~**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Maximum Ride. I own my characters Tails and Sam.**

**Chapter 7**

**Tails' POV**

I came out of my room yawning. Today was the day Max's flock would leave. I could already feel the emotions boiling as I hobbled to the kitchen on my crutches. I had to say the one thing I would defiantly miss when they left would be Iggy's cooking. The eggs and bacon that were already set out smelled amazing.

We had never in our entire lives, that is mine and Sam's because Fang had lived with Ig, had had food this good.

I had watched my brother and Max yesterday. When she had come out of my room her eyes were red from crying, and Fang's had been slightly puffy. It was awkward. I knew not only I, but everyone else in the apartment could feel the tension between them. As the day progressed things got a little better. Fang heeded my advice and seemed to just be trying to mend both their hearts.

I stopped in front of the fridge and opened the door looking for the orange juice. I found the bottle and as I unscrewed the cap Iggy said from the stove, "Don't you dare take a drink from the bottle. Get a glass."

"Aw come on Ig." I said, "I'm a cripple."

"No excuses and it's just nasty. No one wants to drink someone's backwash."

"Sorry I was raised by heathen scientists and I live with two boys" I said then thought a moment, "Hey! I don't backwash."

"How would you know?" he retorted.

"Because I control what goes in and out of my mouth." I said taking a deep sniff, "I think your bacons burning." I told him hobbling off with the orange juice and a cup.

He hurriedly flipped the bacon off the pan and shot a glare in my general direction. I laughed and sat down on the couch with my orange juice while he brought a plate over to me. "Thank you Iggy." I said sweetly.

"You better hope I didn't spit in it." he muttered darkly walking away.

I quickly sniffed my food and finding it clean I wasted a glare on him. He laughed, "I'm glaring at you Iggy." I told him shaking my head. My canine sense of smell really came in handy when I was making sure my food wasn't poisoned. I had always sniffed mine and Sam's after _they_ had tried to see what effect food poisoning would have on us.

I shuddered at the memory. That place still haunted my dreams every night, and nothing I seemed to do would make them go away.

Sam came stumbling out a few minuets later mumbling something about elephants and bicycles. I took a deep breath taking in his scent. He smelled like Sam. His scent was a mixture of fresh soil, pine needles, and just a cleansing smell that I can't describe. I was glad he no longer smelled of the lab. It was hard the first few weeks afterwards because the smell had still lingered on his skin. Fang smelled similar but he always seemed to have some unknown smell about him. Now that I had met Max I knew what it was. Some how he always managed to have a hint of her scent mixed in with his.

Things this morning had a sense of finality about them. It was as if the whole entire world knew that our flocks would once again be separate, and we wouldn't be seeing them for a long time. This would be our last meal together, our last moments. I couldn't say I was pleased about it either.

Emotions were rolling off of everyone, and I could barely distinguish whose was whose.

The rest of Max's flock soon emerged from mine, Fang's, and Sam's rooms. Fang was last to join us. He had waves of sadness and pain rolling off of him. It put me in a depressing mood. It didn't help that everyone else was pretty depressed as well.

* * *

A few hours later Max and her flock were ready to leave. They stood by the door with their packs waiting. I hugged Nudge and Angel, gave Iggy, Gazzy, and Dylan handshakes, and Max a nod. She seemed to dislike me for some reason.

Fang had said his goodbyes earlier and was sitting in his room waiting for everyone to leave. I knocked on his door. "Fang, can I come in?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah." He answered and I opened his door.

"Go with her." I said, "I can't stand to see you this way." He just shook his head, "Fang you're going to be moping around here for the next 18 years if you don't go with her!"

"She doesn't want me." He said.

"Ugh! Yes she does! I know what you're feeling Fang, and I know what she's feeling. Neither of you can live without the other."

"I promised." He whispered. I glared at him and stomped out of his room and up to Max.

"Do you want Fang to come with you?" I asked her.

She looked startled at my question "N no." She stuttered.

"Don't lie to me I know what your feeling." I told her. "You need each other. He's part of your flock."

"What if I did want him to go with us?" she questioned me, "Besides Fang isn't part of my flock anymore. He obviously has a new one."

"No he doesn't. We're not really a flock. Sam and I used to have one, but Fang has always been a part of yours."

Max rolled her eyes, "I'm sure you did." She said sarcastically although I could feel curiosity rolling off of her along with other feelings.

"Yeah we did. There were six of us like there were originally six of you. We all had wings but we also had 2% of something else in us."

"So what happened to them." She asked.

"They died in the lab." I said quietly, "The first to go was Molasses. He was only five. Sam and I were ten at the time. Then not long after that Scales went. She was ten almost eleven like Sam and I. Her twin didn't take that to well. Scales had been really sick and we knew it was just a matter of time before she died. Molasses died of an over dose of some sort of medication.

"Whiskers died next. Know one knew why he died he was eight and we were fourteen. Then Marmalade, Scales twin, she died of blood loss a few weeks before Fang found us. If those stupid scientists had only stitched her up she would probably be here with us now." I whispered.

I knew Max felt my pain because she had lost one of her own only he was sitting in the next room. "Why are you telling me this?" she asked. Finally it dawned on my why she hated me so much.

"Because I want you to understand this. Fang and I are brother and sister. I grew up knowing about him, while he knew nothing of me. I grew up thinking my parents and my brother hated me, but now I realize that is a total lie! You need him and he needs you. You're only killing yourself by trying to stay away from each other." I said with passion. "I could always feel that my brother was missing something and I didn't know what until he caught a glimpse of you in that building. I could also tell you were missing something as well and that was him!"

"Why are you so willing to let him go?" Max asked, "I would try to hold on to him as long as I could if he were my brother."

"Because I want the best for him; I don't want to see him moping around like he did. I finally saw the real Fang this week. Not the façade he put on when you weren't here."

"I don't want to leave him." She whispered finally admitting to me what she truly felt. "I can't stand the thought of not seeing him again for 18 some years."

"Then ask him to go with you." I said pouring all the forgiveness, compassion, and sincerity I could into her. It was truly what I felt. I let go of my feelings and pushed them towards her. She looked scared for a minuet then began to relax when she understood it was I who was sending those feelings.

"Ok." She said, "I'll ask him."

I smiled and went as quickly as I could to Fang's room. "She wants to talk to you." I said breathless from trying to run with crutches and not fall. Fang looked up at me with sad eyes. I nodded and tried to drag him with me. He finally came out of his room with me on his heels.

"Fang," Max began, "would you come with us. Honestly I can't stand leaving you after I haven't been around you for so long. Please come with us."

Fang gave one of his rare smiles and said, "Of course I will Max. All you ever have to do is ask." I could feel waves of happiness coming off of Max, Fang, and Max's flock excluding Dylan of course.

"One condition though." Max said.

"Anything." Fang replied with his signature one-word-answer.

"You take orders from me. No contradicting me or your out, got it?" she asked. Fang nodded and bent down to lift up a floor board. He grabbed on of the three packs stashed there.

"For quick escapes you never know who will come knocking on our door." Sam said appearing from what seemed like no where.

"Take care of yourself." I whispered in his ear as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I will, I'll be back I promise. I love you Tails."

"I love you to Fang." I whispered.

Fang then hugged Sam telling him to keep an eye on me, and they were gone. Just like that. Sam and I were alone again.

**Well what do you think? I decided to post this one not too long after the last one because I've been gone for a really long time but again updates probably won't be as frequent as they used to be. As always please review ~chocoyum4~**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Maximum Ride. I own my characters Tails and Sam. I'm back! =) Sorry for the long wait but the computer finally got here and all my files are now transfered over =) so here's the new chappy! **

**Chapter 8**

**Fang's POV**

I was flying over cloud nine. Correction. Soaring is the proper word for it. Despite my feelings for leaving my sister I was so elated that I could barely flap my wings.

Nothing could bring me down. Not even Dylan who was flying in my old spot in our formation. I was with Max and my flock.

Still I would have to be careful. I did everything Max told me without complaint. I wasn't turning into one of those guys that did everything their wife told them to like mindless robots. No I was still me. I was quiet and I never once let it show how happy I was to be with my flock again.

"Fang take first watch tonight." Max said daring me to contradict her. I nodded and leaned against a tree staring out into the darkness of the forest. In the corner of my eye I could see the flock stack their fists like we used to. I felt a stab of pain in my chest. It was just another sign that I wasn't totally accepted back yet.

A few minutes later I felt a presence behind me. "Hey Fang." Nudge said behind me.

I looked up at her and she sat down. "What's up?" I asked her.

"I can't sleep." She said sighing, "Tell me about them."

"Who?" I asked.

"Tails and Sam all I know is that Tails is your sister, you found them in another branch of the school, and they have powers. Although I don't think Sam's really counts as a power. His name makes me think of the Sam from Virginia that Max went out with. Is he anything like that Sam?"

"No," I said quickly interrupting her, "he's not.

"Oh. What was Tails talking about earlier before we left? About her flock? And why if she has a tail doesn't she show it?"

"Well there were six of them like that are supposed to be six of us." I started adding in a little part just for Dylan's benefit. "The twins were Tails and Sam's age and they were part reptile. The youngest was part fish, and the second youngest was part cat. And the reason is that Tails doesn't like showing it to other people. It took her a year before she walked around me comfortably. It's because the white coats ridiculed her about it and pulled on it and well other things. "

"And there all dead? Every single one of them"

I nodded, "Except for Sam and Tails."

"Do you know anything about them?"

"Only what they told me."

"How did they die?"

"The one twin that died a couple weeks before I found them bled to death. I'm not sure why. Neither of them liked to talk about it. But when I got there her blood was still on the floor and in her cage. The other twin I believe had cancer from what they explained her symptoms were. The youngest one I don't know. I know he had breathing problems though, and the second youngest died from some sort of medication. I know that Sam said he was always fighting within himself. The cat part always wanted to attack the bird part of him. Sam said that when he died he was finally at peace within himself."

"Wow that's awful."

I nodded, "The white coats told them that their families hated them, and didn't want them. They grew up believing that when it probably wasn't even true."

"I think I would rather live not knowing than thinking that my parents hated me."

I nodded again, "They were subjected to even more horrible things than we were. That's why Tails still has nightmares about that place."

"Really?"

"Yeah. There really cool once they begin to trust you. They finally open up and you can see who they really are."

"I hope I get to see them again. I really liked Tails even if she didn't speak that much. Do you even realize how much you look alike? I mean she's like Fang in girl form!"

"Nudge!" Max yelled from a tree, "Please shut up! We have another long day of flying ahead of us and I need you well rested."

Nudge said nothing as she flew to a branch near Angels. Max didn't even bother yelling at me. I knew she had been listening. They all had.

* * *

**Tails' POV**

I stood in front of the door staring at it. He was really gone. Sam and I were actually alone.

I felt Sam's presence as he came up behind me. I turned to face him and he wrapped his arms around me. Tears formed in my eyes. I had let Fang go, but I still had my best friend. I dried my tears. That would be the last time I let my emotions get a hold of me, I decided.

"We should probably get something to eat." I suggested. Sam nodded and we went into the kitchen in search of leftovers from the night before.

"I'll go into work tomorrow." He said, "You still need you let your ankle heal."

"It's almost healed." I said sighing, "Besides what am I going to do all while you're gone?"

"You should work on your reading and writing. I overheard them talking and they said your hand writing is atrocious." I stuck my tongue out at him and he laughed. Then I let my grey tail poke through the slit I had cut in my pants for it. That felt so much better.

Sam and I were relaxing after dinner when the scratching started. We both froze. That noise could only mean one thing. We knew the lab wanted us back.

And now they had found us.

**Cliffy! Haha what came to get Sam and Tails? Will they ever get back together with Fang and that flock? Only I know! So please tell me your thoughts! Thanks for sticking with the story.**

**~chocoyum4~**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Maximum Ride. I own my characters Tails and Sam.**

**Chapter 9**

**Tails' POV**

I looked at Sam. His face was impassive and he seemed to be guarding his feelings with his life. We both jumped up off of the couch and as quietly as we could we headed for the floorboard with our emergency backpacks.

My ankle wasn't fully healed but it was close enough. We didn't have time to worry about it anyways. As soon as Sam and I had our backpacks in hand the door flew open and was barely hanging on to its hinges. In the doorway was probably one of the scariest things Sam and I had seen in our entire lives.

They were Eraser-like beings. Except for the fact that they weren't part wolf these were part tiger, and we didn't have a name for them. We just associated them with pain and evil.

My heart was running a mile a minute. It didn't seem real. How had they found us? We had been safe for six months. Things had seemed to be looking up! But no, here they were standing in our doorway.

The leader looked at us and plastered a sinister smile upon its face. "Time to come home kiddies!" it laughed, then lunged at us.

The two behind it also attacked. Sam whipped his scorpion tail out and began to squirt venom out of it at our opponents. I tried to use my power over emotion, but to no avail. These things didn't have any. I would have to rely on my fighting skills alone.

I sent a roundhouse kick to one of them, but it dodged and came back with a swing at my stomach. I used the momentum of my kick to spring off of my other leg and twist my body so that I landed behind him. Then I slapped my hands over his ears popping his eardrums. By this time he was already half transformed. His hands had turned to paws and each had massive claws sticking out of them. Needless to say I spent no extra time kicking his head. He fell unconscious to the floor.

Then I turned to see how Sam was faring. He was carrying the bulk of the fight. I launched myself at the second goon while Sam took the leader. I quickly dispatched him and turned to see Sam trying to fight off the leader.

The leader jumped behind Sam. I was about to jump in when Sam's tail came back on reflex and stabbed him. We both stopped moving. I gasped, "Is he dead?"

Sam couldn't speak. I went over a rubbed the space in between his wings trying to calm him down. "It's ok." He just nodded, "You need to retract your tail. I'll go get a couple paper towels to wipe it off ok?" he nodded again and pulled his tail out of the leader. I tried not to wince at the sound it made.

I came back a few moments later with two paper towels in hand. After I wiped Sam's tail off (and carefully avoiding the stinger) I sat him down on the couch. He was shivering all over. I could understand why. Neither of us had ever killed before. Only small animals to eat, but never something at least partly human.

"We have to leave." I said looking at one of the men on the floor, "They're going to start waking up soon." Sam nodded, "What's Max's cell phone number? We can call and see what Fang wants us to do."

Sam shrugged so I went quickly to the phone to see if she had left her number. Then I checked Fang's room to see if he had it. I came back with nothing. "They didn't leave it." I told him sighing, "Well at least we know where they're going. We can try to meet up with them in Washington. What's that city? The really big one that's not the capitol?"

"Seattle?" Sam asked.

"That sounds about right. We'll go there." He nodded again. I went to the door and closed it, and then I made my way towards the window and opened it. Sam grabbed both our backpacks and flew out. I was right behind him shutting the window so that hopefully no one would ever know.

**

* * *

**

**Max's POV**

I relieved Iggy from his watch around what I assumed to about four in the morning. It was dull as usual. Which is probably a good thing if you think about it.

I stared up into the trees and counted the figures laying there. Six. All six figures sleeping soundly under my watch.

Fang knew I had been listening earlier when he had been answering Nudges many questions. I can't imagine what it would have been like to watch any of my flock die. I shuddered slightly at the thought then turned my thoughts elsewhere.

Jeb wanted us to meet him in Seattle so that we could fly to Canada to meet with their Prime Minister. I have no clue why we didn't just fly there originally, but I'm guessing it has something to do with not crossing the border illegally.

At the first sight of dawn I began to make a fire to cook some of the meat we had taken from Fang's apartment. I was just starting to lay the pieces onto a pan from Iggy's backpack when a voice behind me said, "Are you sure you should be doing that?"

I jumped nearly throwing the meat in the air and hitting Fang with the pan. "Of course I'm sure. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I seem to recall that the last time you tried to cook we ended up causing a forest fire."

"I've learned since then." I said glaring at him. Fang was silent. I repressed a grin of satisfaction and placed the pan on top of the fire. "What are you doing up so early anyway?" I asked him.

"Habit." He said leaning against a tree watching me.

"Why is it a habit?"

Fang shrugged, "This is usually about the time I start teaching Tails and Sam how to fight and then I go to work. Being on the run has also taught us to wake up with the Sun."

I nodded remembering many times when we had to wake up like that. The meat started to sizzle then and the aroma had reached the trees awaking my flock to another day of flying.

**

* * *

**

**Tails' POV**

We were so tired. The adrenalin that had kept us going all night was starting to wear off. I looked back again to make sure we weren't being followed. We weren't but the possibility that they could find us again kept us going. We had to reach Fang and Max. We had to get to Seattle before they left to wherever they were going.

**What do you think? Is Max ever going to forgive Fang? Will Tails and Sam ever find the flock? Stay tuned and give me your thoughts! Also who do you think will win the world cup? ~chocoyum4~**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Maximum Ride. I own my characters Tails and Sam.**

**Chapter 10**

**Tails' POV**

"Tails we have to stop." Sam said, "I mean do you even know where we are?"

"No," I said tiredly, "but if we stop we won't reach them in time."

"We've been flying for twelve hours we've surly passed them by now. Let's just land, get a quick bite to eat, and see where we are. Do you know where Washington is?"

"Fine ok we'll stop and eat and get directions. I'm sure you don't know where Washington is either." That's thing about us bird kids, we're good with directions like North South East and West, but when it comes to geography well we're pretty much clueless. It's not like we went to bird kid school while we were lab experiments.

We landed a few minutes later behind a McDonalds. "Ok," I started, "I'll go in and get the food you go and find out where we are, and maybe get a map or something."

"Sounds good, I'll be back in a few. Can you get me four burgers, two cokes, and one of those Mcflurry thingy's?"

"Sure." I said and we split up. When I ordered our food I'm sure that the girl behind the counter thought I was crazy. After Sam came in and we started eating I'm pretty sure she ran into the bathroom, but what can I say? We were hungry.

About halfway during the meal Sam and I just stopped and looked into each other's eyes. I swear a million thoughts and emotions were running through me. I don't know exactly what I was thinking, but his gaze did something to me. Then we laughed. Like one of those random moments when you and your best friend are laying on the floor and laughing for no reason at all. It was awesome. It reminds me why Sam is my best friend. "You have ketchup on your face." Sam said in between laughs. Then he reached over and wiped it off my cheek. We laughed again and finished our meal.

So turns out we were headed in the right direction. We were somewhere in Montanan which means we only had a few more hours of flight left. We both prayed that we would make it in time. I mean how many airports can there be in Seattle?

* * *

**Max's POV**

Only a few hours left and we would be in Washington then a couple hours after that and we would be in Seattle. I was so sick of having to deal with Itex. Why can't we just destroy them and have them stay destroyed? But no, there has to be one more branch.

"Max, I'm hungry." The Gasman said.

"I know sweetie we'll land soon and grab something to eat." I told him and began searching the ground for a suitable place to land.

Then I spotted a McDonalds. Ahhh McDonalds you have served us well. We landed in the back and came around to the front to enter. We saw two teens walking out with their heads down and towards the back of the building. One was a red headed boy and the other a black haired girl. _What are the odds?_ I thought then decided it wasn't worth looking into.

I noticed Fang had seen the teens and was thinking pretty much the same thing. "It's not them." I assured them.

He nodded and looked back one more time before entering the fast-food restaurant. I could tell he was worried and could see the questions and worry in his eyes. _What if it was them?_ He was asking, _What if they're in trouble?_

I gave him a reassuring look, but he seemed to ignore it. I sighed and stepped up to the counter to order. The girls eyes nearly bugged out of her head as she took down the order for each of us. Then we sat down and started eating. She was looking green before but out of the corner of my eye I saw her rush into the bathroom.

I sniggered as I heard the other girl at the counter whisper to her that maybe she should go home. The girl who ran into the bathroom nodded and grabbed her jacket and left.

About an hour later we had finished our meal and were standing in the back of McDonaldsgetting ready to takeoff. I gave the signal and we shot in to the air. Fang took his old spot at my right side almost automatically as if he couldn't help himself, but then he backed off and Dylan took his place. I sighed wishing that Fang were in the spot as my right wing man again, but sadly Dylan had decided that he was going to take it. By all rights the spot should have been Iggy's but he had stepped down to my dismay. None of my originally flock had wanted that spot because it would always belong to Fang. Even if he didn't know it yet.

We arrived in Seattle with no problem and met Jebat the airport. "Good evening Maximum." He said addressing me then nodding to the flock. "The reason we are meeting in Canada as you know is to talk with the Prime Minister. He has some information on a branch of Itex somewhere I believe in the North Western Territories."

_Great more snow, _I thought remembering our Antarctica trip. Hopefully this time there would be no Doctor Wonderful.

We boarded the plan an hour later and I know that all of us were starting to freak out being so close to people we didn't know and our claustrophobia was kicking in. I wondered briefly why we weren't taking the privet jet that the nice people of the world had given us for the CSM. Then I remembered the little accident Iggy had with the jet fuel about a year ago. I guess they still hadn't fixed it.

* * *

**Tails'POV**

Turns out that there are a whole bunch of airports in Seattle, by the time Sam and I had found the right one we had seen Fang getting on the plane and then we saw them close the door leading to the plane.

I looked at Sam helplessly we were too late. I dropped my head into my hands "What are we going to do?" I asked Sam wearily.

"Well we know where they're going, and we know which airport they're using. We could just follow the plane."

"We haven't slept in two days." I reminded him.

"We'll be ok we can make it. Now come on let's grab a quick bite to eat and take off with the plane." I nodded and let him lead me away.

We each bought a couple burgers and a bottle of water then we hurried out of the airport and watch the runway for Fang's plane. Once it took off we weren't far behind it.

**Dun dun da! One quick announcement, my beta has decided that they arn't good enough and has decided to quit. So now I am currently looking for a new one. If you are interested and are good with grammar please help me! thanks for reading ~chocoyum4~ **


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own Maximum Ride. I own my characters Tails and Sam.**

**Chapter 11**

**Tails' POV**

It is extremely cold here in Canada. I have to say Sam and I didn't exactly plan very well. I was wearing sweats and a T-shirt, and Sam had on athletic shorts and a T-shirt. We would have to stop soon and get a coat and jeans at least.

It wasn't exactly easy to follow a plane either. When you watch them take off they don't seem like they're going all that fast, but when you're trying to follow them it's very hard to stay on course. We did figure out where it was headed though. So we arrived only a couple hours behind it.

"W-we should probably land a-and get something w-arm to eat-t." I stuttered. My teeth were chattering and my wings were frozen. It may have been cold in New York, but Canada was farther north and it was early November.

Sam just nodded and we landed quickly near one of the malls and walked inside. After getting the necessary coats and jeans we headed to the food court where there are more than just McDonalds. I love food courts.

When both of us had gotten out food and had seated ourselves and eaten out copious amounts of food we planned.

"Well let's see," Sam said tiredly, "we can get ourselves on TV and hopefully they'll figure out we're here."

"Bad idea, we would end up exposing the fact that we all have wings. Remember Max is famous." I told him feeling my eyes droop. We had gone three days without sleep. It normally wouldn't be all that bad, but we had also been flying almost nonstop.

"Oh yeah," he said then placed his head on the table, "we need sleep Tails."

"I know, but we have to find Fang remember?" I said close to tears. I was so sick of running and not knowing. When would this all end?

**Fang's POV**

The first thing we did after we got off the plane was go shopping. I hate shopping but apparently we need more than one change of clothes. Which I don't think that we do I am perfectly fine going into one of those laundry places and washing the clothes in our backpacks and then changing in the bathroom and washing our other clothes. Although I understand us getting coats, it's cold in Canada!

We were just walking through the mall with Jeb trying to find some warmer clothes when I saw them, or at least I that's what I thought. They had just entered the food court. Two teenagers a boy with red hair and a girl with black hair.

I shook my head, it couldn't be them. We quickly got the things we needed and headed to the food court. After we all had our mountains of food we found a spot near the doors. When I had started to slow down I realized I had a clear shot of the two teenagers.

I couldn't see their faces clearly, but it was easy to see they were dead tired and the girl looked like she was about to start crying. I suddenly felt a strange urge to protect her like she was my sister.

I made a snap decision and got up from the table. "Fang!" Max called, but I ignored her; my instincts taking over. I was sure to pay for that later, but I couldn't ignore that feeling in my gut.

The boy rubbed his eyes tiredly speaking softly to the girl. She nodded and gathered her trash. I sped up trying to catch up to them before they left the food court. "Tails!" I called out praying it wasn't her and that she and Sam were still safe in New York.

The girl spun around and nearly jumped out of her skin. She tugged on her friends sleeve and then they ran towards me. I opened my arms towards her and she ran into them sobbing with relief. Sam looked just as relived that they had found me. _What happened?_ I mouthed.

"They found us. Three of them came to the apartment about twelve hours after you guys left. We haven't slept since and have been flying almost nonstop. We were worried they had caught up to you too."

I nodded, "Let's get back to Max. You can travel with us for now."

Max wasn't all too pleased about adding Tails and Sam to the flock, but Jeb was defiantly intrigued by them.

"How long were you tested on? What kind of tests did they do on you? Are there more of your kind." He asked eager to get an answer.

"No." I said quietly. I could feel my eyes smoldering, "They are not going to answer any of your questions. Not now. Can't you see they're tired? They haven't slept since we left, and have been flying almost nonstop. You will not question them." I kept my voice calm and even, but it was easy to see my anger.

"I believe that is up to them Fang." Jeb replied calmly.

Tails glanced at Sam who shook his head tiredly, "Sleep, we need sleep."

"Can they at least tell us why they're here now?" Max asked glaring at me.

Sam nodded, "Three of…of," he looked at me for help.

"Eraser-like-beings," I cut in.

He nodded his thanks and continued, "Attacked us about twelve hours after you left. We left two of them unconscious and one…," Sam didn't seem to be able to bring himself to say it.

"Dead." Tails whispered, "The last one is dead."

"What are they?" Max asked.

"They change like Erasers, but instead of being part wolf, there part tiger." I explained.

"Fine they can travel with us." Max agreed. I nodded as a wave of relief washed over me. I wasn't sure if it was mine or Tails'.

**Sorry it's so short! Next week I'm going to be really busy, and the week after that I go to camp. So I will try to update at least once or twice before I leave. Please review I love hearing from you guys! ~chocoyum4~**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own Maximum Ride. I own my characters Tails and Sam. Do I really have to keep doing this? **

**Chapter 12**

**Fang's POV**

We checked into a hotel in Ontario soon after we left the mall. Tails, Sam, and I were sharing a room, Max was sharing one with Nudge and Angel, and Dylan, Gazzy, and Iggy were sharing.

I watched as my sister and her best friend slept. They weren't entirely at peace, and wouldn't be until Itex was destroyed. But they were fighters and they deserved the sleep they so desperately needed.

I realized as I was watching them that I was their anchor in this world. They wouldn't have survived without me. I often wondered why Sam tried to do everything for me. I asked him once and he replied _'You saved me once, but most importantly you saved Tails.' _He loved her more than she realized.

I heard a soft knock on the door and tensed as I went to answer it. I peeked through the peephole then unlocked and opened the door once I saw it was Max. I nodded to acknowledge her presence.

"Why did you go over to that table earlier?" she asked with her arms folded across her chest leaning on her right leg. I remembered seeing her in that exact same position a million times before.

"I had to know." I said staring down at her.

"Had to know what Fang." She said exasperated.

"If it was them. Believe it or not I actually care about them just as much as I do about the flock." I told her crossing my arms.

She narrowed her eyes and stalked back to her room. I returned to mine as well closing the door softly.

The next morning we were dressed and ready by eight. Sam and Tails seemed to be well rested. Jeb had rented van, and we reached the Prime Minister's office in about twenty minutes.

We entered the building and had to wait for the secretary to page the Prime Minister. "He will see you now." She said in a bored voice.

We walked down a hallway to his office, and entered it. The minister looked at the ten of us and motioned us to sit down. I stood in the back over looking everyone. "I suppose you know why I have asked you to come here." The minster sighed, "We have heard reports of there being a branch of Itex in the North Western Territories. This information has been confirmed and we wish for you to well do your thing and destroy it."

My thoughts should have been on the situation at hand, but did the Prime Minister actually say _'do your thing'_? I fought hard to suppress a smile, and saw Iggy fail miserable to contain his smirk. I didn't want to know what was going on in that mind of his.

"Can you give us the exact coordinates?" Max asked her mind focused on the task at hand.

The minister nodded and wrote down the coordinates to the Itex facility. We thanked him; well Max and Jeb did, and left.

As we left the building Iggy asked, "So when do we eat?"

Max looked at her watch, "We ate like 30 minutes ago. Are you hungry already?"

"Yes." Iggy said.

Max sighed "Is anybody else hungry?"

"I am!" Gazzy said, Nudge and Angel nodded, Max sighed again.

"Alright let's go. I think I saw a McDonalds somewhere over here." We followed Max down a couple blocks and into a McDonalds.

After everyone had gotten their food and had started eating Iggy said, "Did anyone else notice that the Prime Minister said _'do you thing'_?"

Gazzy snorted and nearly choked on his Big Mac. "That was _so _funny! I nearly died from holding my laughter in!"

I smirked, I was pretty sure everyone but Max had noticed. Max looked around the table confused which resulted in the table erupting in laughter. I smiled a small smile and saw Max glance my way and smile as well. My heart pounded in my chest. Did that mean she was starting to forgive me?

We left soon after and returned to the hotel to rest up for the flight to the North Western Territories. I updated my blog and just lay around and watched TV in the room with my sister and Sam.

Someone knocked on the door and Tails went to answer it. Jeb entered the room. I glanced up at him then back at the TV. "Fang, would it be alright if I asked Tails and Sam some questions?" he asked me.

I glared at him and was about to answer when Tails interrupted, "It's ok Fang." She said. So I nodded and turned back to the TV pretending to pay attention to it.

"Are there any more of you?" Jeb asked.

"No, Sam and I are the only ones out of our flock left." Tails answered.

"How long were you tested on?"

"15 years." Sam answered. Out of the corner of my eye I saw that he had scooted closer to Tails and he had his arms crossed.

"Do you remember any of the tests done to you?" When Jeb asked that I almost punched him. Of course they remembered who could forget those kinds of horrors?

"Yes," Tails said coolly and I could imagine her eyes had turned to stone. "Who could forget?"

"What kinds of tests?"

"We don't wish to remember." Sam said standing up, "They are too horrible to speak of. I'm sure you would have nightmares for weeks as we've had them for years."

Jeb stood also and turned to leave, "One more question. Do you of any children that could possibly be yours?"

I glanced at them, both Tails and Sam froze then Tails replied, "That is classified business between only me and Sam like we would tell you anyways." Jeb left, and I had questions of my own roaming around my head, but I dared not ask them now.

* * *

We left early the next morning and flew northwest to the Itex facility, and only stopped a few times to rest and eat. We had left Jeb at the hotel; Max had said she didn't want anything slowing us down. We saw the facility a long while before we reached it. I could feel everyone gearing up for a fight against whatever was there waiting for us.

We landed in some trees near the building and entered through the front door. The building looked exactly like the School, and it had the same aneseptic smell as a doctor's office of the School. I could feel memories threatening to break through but I pushed them down.

There was a receptionist at the front desk, and she looked up startled as we entered. Then she seemed to stop moving, and I could tell Angel was doing her mind thing. Then Dylan went up and hit her head knocking her out.

We began walking the hallways of the almost deserted facility, and entered a room with a single cage, many computers, and other devices to test on the poor subject. We began looked around as Nudge hacked the computers for any useful information before we destroyed it. I stayed close to Max the whole time as we looked around.

We passed by the cage and saw a little boy with wings not more than five-years-old. Max looked at him sadly as Tails and Sam came up behind us. We walked to the computers where Nudge was, but out of the corner of my eye I saw Tails whisper Sam's name, he nodded and Tails reached down and closed the eyes of the little boy with wings.

**What do you think is going to happen next? Oh and please send me some of your favorite bands/songs. Music always helps me write and it helps with writersblock. So I'm always looking for something good to listen to. Thanks! ~chocoyum4~**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own Maximum Ride. I own my characters Tails and Sam. It begins where they have just entered the room. Oh and before you start readig look up Wake Me Up When September Ends by Greenday. I was listening to that song while I was writing this chapter it goes really well. **

**Chapter 13**

**Tails' POV**

Sam and I entered a large room with a single cage, many computers, and instruments that I remembered from my horrific childhood. We walked around the room then turned to the cage, and stood behind Fang and Max.

When they moved I had a clear shot of the little boy laying there. He had grey wings with red streaks. The perfect combination between mine and Sam's.

I suddenly had a flashback. We were twelve and the scientists had shoved Sam and me in the same cage. I remembered both of us crying, and they making us do horrible things. Then I remembered getting pregnant, and the pain. Then one day I had the child. I didn't know if it was a boy or girl. I only saw the baby's wings; a perfect combination between mine and Sam's.

The flashback ended and I was standing next to Sam again staring at our son. "Sam," I whispered, and looked into his eyes tears filling mine. He just nodded, and I knelt down and closed his big brown eyes. Sam put his arm around me as a tear slipped down my cheek. I knew he was thinking the same things I was.

Our little boy had probably been told we hated him because he was a freak. I didn't even want to think about the tortures he had probably endured. We moved away from the cage and to the computers Nudge was hacking. She found little information that we didn't already know. The one thing that did interest not only Max but the rest of us was that they had rebuilt the School in California. I assumed this would be our next destination. Nudge shut the computer down and Iggy and Gazzy began laying bombs around the room.

We moved to the next one and down the rest of the hallway planting bombs. I was checking each room with Angel for emotions and thoughts. So far we had found none. At the last room I felt just two people and Angel the same. We entered and quickly dispatched two Erasers, but not before one could sound an alarm.

In the next instant Erasers and the Tiger-Erasers began pouring into the room. We were all looking around for an escape route but the only window was blocked by the creatures. They began changing as Max gave the signal to attack.

Sam and I stood back to back as we fought. We both fought well, but there were just too many of them. "We have to get out now!" Iggy shouted, "The bombs are about to go off!"

The flock began moving to the window and Gazzy crashed through it and up into the air. Sam and I were still fighting, and trying to make our way towards the window. Then one of the Erasers got through Sam's defenses and its claws punctured deep holes in Sam's skin. I screamed Sam's name as I watched him fall. I killed the thing that had made Sam fall. Tears were streaming down my face as I held his head in my lap.

Fang had come back to help us. He kept the Erasers off of us as I tried to reach my best friend. "Tails," he whispered. Then fell unconscious.

"NO!" I screamed. As Fang dragged me away from him, "I won't leave him! Sam! Please Sam wake up! I can't lose you!" Fang gathered me into his arms and flew out of the window. "No!" I screamed again. Fang set me down in the trees near the Itex center. Then I felt waves of pure love washing over me from Sam. Then just as Iggy's bombs went off the feelings disappeared.

"No." I whispered as my heart broke. No tears came to my eyes as I watched the building burn my Sam and the body of our little boy. I couldn't cry, I was in too much pain. My body became like ice and I felt it creeping up my body. As I knelt there I remembered all the good time with him. When the ice reached my heart my only thoughts were he actually loved me. That's why he had guarded his feelings against me. Then at the last second he knew that he couldn't die without letting me know. The ice had finally reached the top of my head when Fang sat down beside me.

"I know you loved him." He whispered, and I saw the tiniest of tears in his eyes. I just stared at him. I couldn't speak not to him who dragged me away when Sam was still alive not to anyone.

Finally I had the courage to speak, "He was still alive," I croaked, "He was still alive and you dragged me away from him!" I screamed then broke down in heart wrenching sobs. I knew my pain was affecting everyone else, but it hurt too much to try and control it. My stupid power then I was suddenly grateful now I knew how Sam had felt.

Fang left my side and he was replaced by Dylan. "I'm sorry." He said and I ignored him, "It's going to be ok."

I turned on him, and sent him a death glare while I still had tears rolling down my cheeks. "It's never going to be ok." I hissed, "He was my best friend, and I loved him more than my own life. Don't you dare say you're sorry when you're not. You didn't even know him."

Then I turned and shot upwards into the sky hoping to fly away from all my problems. A few minutes into my flight I felt someone following me. It was Fang he was grieving just as I was, but he could never feel the pain I was in.

We landed after a while in some tall trees. I shut my eyes and tried to imagine Sam here next to me, but that didn't work. "Wake me from this dream, please." I whispered to anyone who would hear me, pleading with them to bring my Sam back.

Fang began rubbing my back between my wings as I sat there in pain almost to the point where I couldn't function properly. I fell asleep there, and I begged someone anyone in my dreams and when I woke up from random nightmares to wake me from the real one. The one where the entire world seemed against me.

**I cried when I was writing this chapter. Please don't kill me. Oh and send me songs! And Review! I'm going to camp next week so I won't answer your reviews or update sorry. Please don't find me and kill me in my sleep. I'll update as soon as I get back from camp.**

**~chocoyum4~ **


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own Maximum Ride. I own my characters Tails and Sam.**

**Chapter 14**

**Max's POV**

"Tails we have to leave." I said quietly as I shook her awake. I hated doing it. She was going to be in so much pain once she realized that yesterday had really happened. Tails opened her eyes and stared up at me. Her eyes dark brown eyes were red and swollen. I reached for her hand and helped her up from the ground. She looked around for a moment as if searching for something or someone. Then her whole face seemed to fall as she realized that what she was trying to find wasn't there. "Come on, here's some breakfast. We have a long flight ahead of us." She just stared at me and took the food I handed her, but didn't eat it.

I shook my head and glanced at Fang. He was like a robot this morning. I knew Tails loved Sam, but Fang obviously did too. We took off soon after all of us had eaten. It was really cold up north.

As soon as we were up and headed in the right direction I let Dylan take the lead and I fell back in line with Tails. "Hey," I said barely loud enough to be heard over the rushing wind. I knew she could hear me because she looked up."How you holding up?" I asked her. She just shrugged her shoulders. "I know a little bit how you feel." I told her, and she looked up and seemed to find interest in our conversation.

"Really?" she croaked.

I nodded, "Yeah, I remember the pain when Fang left. It's probably about fifty times worse for you, but I know how you feel." Tails raised an eyebrow, "It feels like a part of you has died doesn't?"

"Not just part of me. All of me" she said, then pushed her hair behind her ear. I suddenly had the urge to pull it back from her face just so that I could see her dark brown eyes.

There was nothing else to say and I could tell that she wanted to be alone. We landed at about halfway there to stop and eat. As soon as Tails landed I went up and enveloped her into a hug. She stiffened for a moment and then wrapped her arms around me too. I pulled away from her and held her at arm's length. Then I took a rubber band off my wrist and pulled her hair back. She stood still, shocked that I was comforting her like this. I was shocked too. I could see the others watching me and I motioned for them to go inside and order. When most of them were inside I wrapped Tails up in a hug and didn't say a word. Sometimes silence is the best medicine. I would know.

When I let her go she walked inside a tiny bit lighter. Fang grabbed my arm before I could follow her inside. I spun around to face him and ended up about two inches away from his face. My breath hitched and I stared into his deep brown eyes. I was close enough to see the golden flecks in his eyes. "Thank you." He whispered.

"What for?" I asked just a quietly.

"For comforting her. I'm not good at it like you are." He said his breath hitting my cheeks. We stood there like that for a moment then the door opened and Dylan asked if we were going to come inside and order. We broke apart the moment lost, and I found myself wishing to go back and relive it.

I realized as I walked in that Fang had just revealed a weakness to me. He must have really meant it if he just revealed a weakness to me. That was something Fang never did. I let the small smile fall from my lips before I entered the Burger King, ordered my food, and sat down with the rest of the flock at our table.

"No way man, McDonalds is much better than Booger King." Iggy said with a mouth full of fries.

"I don't think so." Dylan retorted, "I've read some things online and I'm pretty sure _Burger_ King is healthier than McDonalds."

"Who cares if it's healthy? It just has to taste good, and I think we can all agree that McDonalds has the best fries out of the two. Plus we need the fatty carbs to stay alive." Iggy said looking each one of the flock in the eye trying to prove his point.

"You're right. The fries at McDonalds are _so_ much better." The Gasman chimed in. Iggy gave him a look of approval and shoved more food into his mouth.

I rolled my eyes and glanced at Tails. She was just sitting there pushing a fry around in her ketchup. "Tails you really need to eat." I told her softly. She looked up at me and placed the fry in her mouth. Then she glanced over at Fang and saw the worried look that had passed over his face. After that she ate most of her food. I sighed in relief inwardly.

"Max where do you stand?" Dylan asked me. I looked up at him startled.

"Stand on what?" I asked. The whole table had gone silent and Iggy was giving me an are you really that clueless look in my general direction.

"McDonalds or Burger King?" Dylan asked me.

"Um… I'm not really sure. They both give us food." I said trying to avoid an argument. While part of me secretly wanted to say McDonalds just to get on Dylan's nerves.

"We're talkin' taste here Max." Iggy said.

"Oh, well then I'd probably have to say…" I paused for dramatic effect, "McDonalds." Dylan groaned and Iggy whooped. I gave them and smile and continued eating.

"I know you did that just to get on Dylan's nerves." Tails whispered to me as we threw our trash away. I shrugged my shoulders and walked away. Then I glanced back and saw Tails give a tiny smile. At least she was trying to work through her pain. She wasn't all that bad. In fact I kind of liked her.

**Well what do you think? I want to thank w.i..h fan in ut for her idea. So yeah that's pretty much it. Did anyone notice the slight almost faxness? Burger King or McDonalds? Tell me in your review! I'll say who wins and what my vote is in either chapter 15 or 16. Thanks for reading! ~chocoyum4~ **


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own Maximum Ride. I own my characters Tails and Sam.**

**Chapter 15**

**Tails' POV**

We took a longer time heading back to Ontario than when we were going to stop Itex. We split the trip up into two days and we stopped again to sleep after a few more hours of flying.

That night I dreamed. It started out like a normal dream instead of the nightmares that had plagued me for years. Sam was sitting against a tree and I was sitting in his lap. Neither of us had shoes on and I was wearing a white strapless dress. My wings and the skirt of my dress were spread out around me. Sam didn't have a shirt on, but he wore white pants. Our clothes didn't seem to get dirty. His wings were wrapped around me and I sighed, and looked up at the sun shining between the leaves of the tree.

"I love you." Sam whispered into my ear.

I was just about to reply when the ground began shaking. I jumped out of Sam's lap and stepped about two feet away from him. Then a crack appeared in the ground between us and neither of us could jump to get across. There was a barrier separating us. "Sam!" I screamed, but he didn't seem to hear me. Then the ground shook again and we both lost our balance. I tried to get up, but the earth shook again and Sam began sliding down towards the crack. He reached the edge and grabbed hold of it. Then he looked my direction.

"Tails! Help!" he screamed at me.

"I'm trying!" I yelled at him, but he couldn't hear anything I was saying. I tried to get past the barrier, but I couldn't. Then the earth shook again and I was knocked to the ground. I looked up quickly to make sure Sam was still hanging on. I saw his hands slip and him reaching for a hand hold, but not finding one. "Sam!" I screamed again as I watched him fall. I closed my eyes and silently cried.

Then I opened my eyes to see the moon slowly sinking behind some trees. No one was awake but Max who was on watch. I raised a hand to my face to rub my eyes. There was no way I was going back to sleep now. I wasn't too surprised to find them wet with tears. It still hurt, and I knew it would always would.

Max suddenly turned her head in my direction her body tense. Then she relaxed when she saw it was me sitting up. Max waved me over beside her. I walked over to her and sat beside her, hugging my knees. "Bad dream?" She whispered. I nodded tears still falling down my cheeks. Max fell silent for which I was glad. I really didn't want to talk about my dream, but then again I did. I had never even told Fang about my dreams. I always told Sam.

Suddenly I surprised myself and began with a shaky voice, "Sam and I were sitting under a tree…" I finished speaking and lifted my head from my knees.

"I used to have dreams like that." She told me, "They were about Fang, and him dying or leaving or me killing him. Sometimes it was the flock, and sometimes it was myself giving in to Dylan. It scared me, but now that you and your brother are here most of the dreams have stopped."

"Really?" I asked her. Max nodded. "Sometimes when I would have the nightmares Sam would come into my room and finish the night out on the floor. The dreams weren't as bad when he was there."

"I know its hard Tails, but things will get easier. I can promise you that." I nodded and we sat together like that until the sun began to peek through the trees. Max aroused everyone and gave out the rest of the rations from our backpacks. We would be arriving in Ontario before lunch.

I slung my backpack over my shoulder, stretched my wings, and waited while the flock finished eating. There was a rustle in the bushes and we all froze. I took a deep sniff, and searched the emotions around me. Nothing but those of my comrades and the animals. Slowly we began to move around again.

Then I heard a soft growl and tensed up. Just as I was about to shout a warning Erasers leaped out of the bushes. "Back to back!" Max shouted. We followed her instructions and began fighting.

I quickly sent a right hook into one of them and jumped up as it struck low. Then I sent a kick to its head, but the thing dodged and lunged forward claws extended. Everything seemed to happen in slow-motion then. I fell backwards trying to dodge it, but one of his claws snagged my face and sent a line from my left ear down to my chin. I didn't cry out, but just lay there watching the Eraser come in for the kill. I was done. There was no waking from this nightmare. I blinked and opened my eyes again waiting. Waiting for the thing to strike and for the peacefulness of death. But death never came.

A hand reached around the Erasers throat and began chocking it. Once it fell unconscious the hand released the neck and the Eraser dropped to the ground, and Dylan stood behind it. I just stared up at him not moving. Angry with him for stopping my death for not letting me see Sam again. Everything sped up again and I could hear Fang calling my name. It seemed far away at first, but then the sounds became louder and closer. Then he stepped in front of me and began shaking my shoulders. "Snap out of it." He growled. I blinked up at him. "Tails!" I shivered and tried to move. Fang got off of me and I tried to stand. When I stumbled my brother caught me. "You're not well." He whispered.

"I'm fine," I snapped.

"No, you're not. Tails I'm sending you home. You're not well enough to continue. You can't even fight anymore!"

"Fang I'm perfectly fine. I'm not leaving. Yes, you are." He said firmly and I knew without a doubt I was going to lose this argument. I sighed and looked down at the ground where little drops of blood littered the ground. I watched fascinated as blood fell off my face in tiny droplets and then splattered on the dirt we were standing on.

"Max, I need to take her home." Fang said sadly.

I snapped my head up, "No, you stay. I can get home by myself."

"I'm not going to let you do that." Fang said.

I glared at him and opened my mouth to reply when Dylan stepped between us. "I'll go with her." He said. I glared at him while Fang looked at Max. She nodded.

"Thank you." Fang said through his teeth. I could feel that he wasn't happy with the situation, but he needed me home, and I wasn't going to let him leave Max.

Max gave us all the cash we had taken out of her account last time we stopped. I glared at Dylan the entire time. I said my goodbyes to the flock and launched myself into the air heading in the direction of my beloved New York City.

**Mer. Dylan irritates me greatly. Anyways the poll is still open! McDonalds or Burger King? Send me your favorite in your review, and the winner will be up in the next chapter! School starts on the 16th so I will hopefully have at least one more chapter up before I start back. ~chocoyum4~**


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own Maximum Ride. I own my characters Tails and Sam.**

**xXalltimeloveXx- I'll have to look up All Time =) but I looove We The Kings! And yes. He does have awesome hair haha =)**

**I know you have all been waiting for this... and the results for my special poll are *dramatic pause* ****MCDONALDS! Iggy's extreamly happy. He told me so himslef while Dylan has decided to go and sulk in a corner. **

**McDonalds- 7**

**Burger King- 1**

**Neither- 2 **

**Those are the results =) so enough stalling here's chapter 16! **

**Chapter 16**

**Fang's POV**

I watched my sister until I couldn't see her anymore. That was probably the second hardest thing I had ever done. The first was leaving Max, but this was defiantly second. I turned to face the flock my face void of emotion. Max came up to me, "You did what you had to do." She said placing a hand on my shoulder and giving it a squeeze. I nodded and finished gathering my things and putting them in my backpack.

"Alright guys A and U." Max said after we had all gathered our things. We launched into the air and I resumed my spot on Max's right. I had to admit it felt good. Just me and the flock just like it used to be, but somehow it didn't feel exactly right. I guess I was just so used to having Tails, Dylan, and Sam around that it felt wrong without them.

A pang of sadness went through me when I thought of him, but my feelings never registered on my face. They had been through so much. It wasn't fair for Sam to die that way. I was jarred out of my thoughts by Max's wingtips brushing mine. I turned my head to look at her, and saw her glancing at me with a smile on her lips. My heart soared, and I gave her one of my rare smiles.

Max broke away from us and began doing little loops in the air. I watched with a small smile on my face. The sun glinted on little droplets of moisture that had landed on her wings. "You really do love her." Iggy said coming up to fly beside me.

I almost nodded, "Yeah Ig, I do."

"I can see why you left then. She was beyond distracted with you here, and it wasn't safe for either of you."

"Yeah. Can you forgive me Iggy?" I asked.

"I think so." He said nodding and smiling. I slapped him on the back and he laughed. Things were turning out for the better.

We landed behind the hotel a couple hours later, and entered in search of Jeb. We found him in his room packing. He looked up startled as we entered. It figured that Iggy would have stolen one of his room keys. "Oh good your back." He said then returned to packing his suitcase. He looked back up again and began counting, "Where are Tails, Dylan, and Sam?" he asked.

"Tails and Dylan are headed back to New York because isn't fit to fight and Sam…" I couldn't make myself finish the sentence.

"Sam died." Max said quietly. That's when it hit me and I felt anger, grief, and guilt wash over me. I didn't even know how a person could feel all those things at once. I stalked out of the room and into the hallway. I could hear Max following me as I exited the hotel. "Hey," she said quietly as I leaned with my head against the side of the building.

"It's all my fault." I whispered and slammed my fist against the brick. Max put a hand on my shoulder and tears threatened to fall.

"How can you say that? You did all you could. The rest of us thought he was dead too." She whispered in my ear.

I turned to face her and realized just how close we were. I was looking down at her upturned face. "If I hadn't dragged Tails away,"

"Then all three of you would be dead." Max cut in. "Don't you dare say that it's your fault when you couldn't have done anything more than what you did."

"But I could have at least dragged his body out with us." I said closing my eyes.

"No, you never would have made it and you know that. You had to make a choice, and I know Sam would have wanted you to save Tails instead of him." She said firmly.

"How do you know that?"

"Because I would want someone to save you over me any day now come on back inside. We have to plan our next move." She took my hand and led me back inside.

Once we were back in Jeb's room I couldn't concentrate on anything. My mind was still back to those few moments outside. Especially on what Max had said and how close I was to her.

"Fang do you agree?" Iggy asked me.

"Uh yeah sure." I said nodding. Nudge snorted and Angel began giggling uncontrollable. Iggy, Gazzy, and Max began laughing. "What?" I asked dumbfounded.

"I asked if you thought Taylor Lautner was a beast with hot abs, and apparently you agree." Max said in between laughs.

"No, I don't. That would be beyond creepy." I said with a grimace. "Now what was the plan?"

"We're going to be traveling to California. Specifically Death Valley where the School is located." I nodded. "Jeb has gotten us all tickets to California. He can't go with us because of some urgent business that has come up."

I nodded again, "Sounds like a good plan."

"Alright then now that everyone is on the same page get some dinner and then off to bed. I don't want us all to have our guard up tomorrow." We all ate in Max's room then she kicked the guys out and we all went to crash in Iggy's.

I was just about to enter the room when Max called my name. "Yeah?" I asked turning to face her.

"Goodnight Fang." She said and kissed me on the cheek. Then she ran back to her room and shut the door.

"Night Max" I whispered behind her.

**Heehee yay tiny Faxness! Oh! You will never guess what my cat did last night. He snorted! Since when do cats snort? Anyways what did y'all think? I probably won't be updating again until around the 20th. School starts on Monday =( and since I'm going to be a freshman I know there's going to be a huge load of homework. But I will try to update again before then. **

**~chocoyum4~**


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't own Maximum Ride. I own my characters Tails and Sam. Sorry it took awile. High school is hard and Biology is evil.**

**XxalltimelovexX- yeah I nocited when I tried to look them up that it wasn't the same. Good band though =)**

**Chapter 17**

**Tails' POV**

During the entire trip back to New York I studied Dylan's emotions. He was confused about his feelings towards Max and me. I groaned inwardly this could not turn out well. We didn't talk or stop the on trip. We just flew, and for that I was grateful.

We landed on the roof of my building later that evening the after day we left. I opened the roof's door and quickly walked to our apartment not bothering to check if Dylan was behind me. I found the spare key, and had dug it out of the potted plant it was hidden in before I remembered we had left the door unlocked. I didn't bother placing it back in its hiding spot.

I went inside and noticed everything was as we had left it minus one dead Eraser thing. The window was still open, and the place still smelled like home. Tears came to my eyes as I remembered our last normal night together. "Tails," Dylan began coming up behind me, "let me help."

I turned to face him and knocked away the arm that had tried to snake its way around my shoulders, "You can't help." I told him forcing the tears away.

"I can at least try." He said coming close to embrace me.

Again I shoved him away,"No you can't Dylan. Sam will always have my heart no matter how long I live. This is something that is going to be with me for the rest of my life. Don't you understand that he was my everything? Don't you get that I loved him more than you could ever imagine? You can't help me. This is something I have to do on my own." I ran into Sam's room and slammed the door behind me.

The tears I had been holding finally escaped as I lay on Sam's bed with his favorite sweat shirt keeping me warm. I took a deep sniff and breathed in the special sent of Sam. How could Dylan even try? I asked myself silently as the tears rolled down my cheeks. Then I began to feel foolish. What if he hadn't meant it that way? Then I read his feelings and noticed the rejected feeling that he had around Max. I wasn't wrong. To take my mind off things I grabbed Sam's IPod shuffle and shoved the ear buds into my ears. _You Are My Hope_ by Skillet came on, and I remembered the first time we had ever heard music. This was the song that had come on. I remembered thinking that Sam was my hope, and I realized that he had been all along. I had relied on him for so much more than I ever realized.

The song finished as I heard a banging on Sam's door. "Tails come out please." Dylan said through the door.

"No," was my only reply.

"Please Tails. You need to eat." Dylan pleaded with me.

"I'm not hungry." I told him. If I died of hunger sure Fang would kill me, but at least I would be with Sam.

"Fang would kill me if you starved Tails. Please." He tried again. I just ignored him, "If you don't come out I'm going to drag you out." He said forcefully.

"Fine!" I snapped. Then jumped off the bed and stomped into the kitchen. I found the frozen toaster waffles in the freezer, and placed them in the toaster. Then proceeded to glare at Dylan the entire time they cooked. Finally they popped up and I placed them on a napkin then began to shove one in my mouth.

"Is there anything other than that to eat?" he asked looking disgusted.

"No," I said after swallowing.

"Were going to the grocery store tomorrow." He said as he placed two in the toaster. I glared at him again as I finished my second waffle then I stomped back to Sam's room and slammed the door.

That night I fell asleep in Sam's room, on his bed, in his favorite shirt, and listening to his IPod.

The next morning I awoke to Dylan shaking me. I glared at him. "We have food shopping to do." He said then left me to get changed. I slipped out of Sam's bed, and over to my room to change into jeans and a long-sleeved t-shirt. We grabbed coats and walked out the door in silence.

I looked around at my city, my world. It seemed to have lost its brightness and glamour. Somehow it seemed dull and lifeless. I sighed as we walked shoving my hands deep into my pockets looking down at the ground when I heard it. "Tails!" I glanced up and looked around, no one was there. My eyes fell back down to the side walk and I kept trudging down street with Dylan right beside me. "Tails!" The voice that sounded exactly like Sam's called again only closer. I turned around and searched the crowded sidewalk. Then I saw it. A red head kept bobbing up and down weaving through the crowd.

I made a split decision and began to run leaving Dylan standing there. My heart pounded in my chest daring me to hope. Then I saw his face and began to run faster. Sam caught me in his arms and crashed his lips to mine. I melted into him and kissed him back with all I had in me. Letting my love pour over him, and feeling him open his emotions to me again I felt tears of joy pouring from my eyes as I kissed him.

We finally broke away breathless, and I buried my head in to his chest sobbing. He held me close, and I could feel his tears falling into my hair. "You're alive." I finally gasped, and looked into his deep brown eyes. The light had seemed to come back into my world it suddenly seemed full of life again. A smile crept onto my face, and wouldn't leave.

"I love you." Sam whispered bending down.

"I love you to." I whispered back and kissed him again on a crowded New York sidewalk with streams of people bumping into us, and shoving us out of their way.

**I know you have questions, and most of them will probably be answered in the next chapter but I didn't want to ruin a perfect ending with all that haha =) I published a one-shot last weekend called Photograph if you guys want to check it out (and maybe possibly review it? *said hopefully*) Anyways I loved the ending to this chapter, and the song mentioned is really good I love Skillet. ~chocoyum4~**


	18. Chapter 18

**I don't own Maximum Ride. I own my characters Tails and Sam. I love you guys! 100 reviews! I never thought I would ever get that many! =) so thanks to TexasBeauty you get an early chapter! =) (shh don't tell my mom but I worked on this lateish last night)**

**Chapter 18**

**Tails' POV**

I couldn't wipe the smile off of my face the entire time we were in Wal-Mart. Sam kept a hold of my hand, and neither of us would spend more than one second away from the other. Dylan was happy that he was alive yet irritated that we were together. I honestly couldn't care less I was so happy. We finished quickly, and walked back to the apartment to eat and hear Sam's story.

Dylan fixed spaghetti while Sam and I washed the dishes. I ended up with soap in my hair and on the tip of my nose, and Sam had a soap beard, mustache and sideburns. We gave Dylan a soap afro and got him to smile. We quickly got cleaned up, and returned to the kitchen to get our first serving of food. I sat down beside Sam on the couch and Dylan sat across from us in one of the chairs.

He was halfway through his spaghetti before he asked, "How did you escape?" I looked up at Sam and eagerly waited for his answer.

He slurped up the rest of his dinner before answering us, "Well after Fang dragged you out, I almost blacked out. I thought it would be my last chance to tell you so I let my emotions go just before the explosion when off, but a half a second before it happened I slipped underneath the building. It scared me so much that I blocked my emotions from you again. I didn't know what had happened. One second I was lying on the floor of the Itex building, and the next second I was lying under it alive. I felt the explosion shake the ground and knew you thought I was a goner. I could feel your pain from here, but I couldn't do anything about it. It was like I was solid, but not solid. I couldn't really control anything. I concentrated all my energy on getting above ground so that I could find you guys. I managed to get above ground, but I was stuck under some debris that I couldn't move because of my energy.

"I heard something walking through the smoldering ruble. They stopped in what was left of the room I lay in. I played dead so they wouldn't touch me. A second being came in not long after it. 'The redheaded creature is dead?' one asked.

"'Yes, he died I believe in the explosion. It seems as if he was crushed by debris.'

"'Good.' The first one replied, 'I only wish we had gotten more of them. Maybe we will finally kill them all in the California trap.' My mind was reeling then _Trap?_ I had thought. Then I knew I had to get out of there and find the rest of you so you would know so you could save yourselves. I used my power again and lay on top of the debris sometime before moving to patch myself up. I found some gauze and wrapped it around my chest." He said touching the place where the Eraser clawed him. I reached out and took the remains of his shirt off before unwrapping the gauze that was past time to be changed.

"I'll be right back." I said and quickly got up to treat his wounds.

He continued while I worked on him. "I almost caught up to you guys once, but then I lost your trail. I found some of your blood in the forest Tails." He said looking at me. My face turned red as I remembered what had happened. What if I had actually died? I shuddered at the thought, "I figured Fang had sent you home then. I was lucky in that sense." he smiled, "Then I saw you walking. At least I had thought it was you. So I called your name and when you looked up I knew it was you." He finished.

I tapped the gauze and smiled up at him then kissed his cheek. "I'm glad I looked up too, but what about all the others? You said California was a trap, and was the North Western Territories one too?"

"Yeah." He said nodding. "Well I don't think it was at first, but once they knew we were coming they you know, and set some plans in motion." I nodded understanding.

"We've got to go and rescue them!" Dylan said standing.

"Yes we do, and we'll leave in the morning. You said yourself we need rest, and I can almost bet Sam hasn't gotten much sleep. We'll pack tonight and leave first thing the next morning."

"No! We have to leave now!"

"It won't do us any good to get there tired when they're going to need us awake."

"Tails is right. We need sleep because I can almost guarantee that we won't be sleeping on the way."

Dylan glared at us, "Don't fight me on this." I said to him, "You know I'm right. How are you going to help Max if all you've had is one goodnights sleep? We need to be as coherent as possible."

"Fine." He said growling then walked stiffly to Fang's room muttering under his breath.

"We need sleep to." I said taking Sam's hand and leading him to his room. I grabbed what I had slept in last night and went to change in the bathroom while he changed in his room. When I came back he was already laying in bed. He smiled and patted the spot beside him on the pillow. I lifted the covers just enough to slide through the cold sheets and snuggled up against Sam's warm body.

"I love you." He said kissing my head.

"I love you too." I said as I yawned and closed my eyes. I sighed as he wrapped one of his warm arms around my waist, and with the other scratched a certain spot between my wings just the way I liked it. Somewhere deep inside me I knew that tonight I would finally be free of my nightmares.

**What do you think? Oh and new contest Sails or Tam? You choose. Tell me in your review! ~chocoyum4~**


	19. Chapter 19

**I don't own Maximum Ride. I own my characters Tails and Sam. Just a warning I'll be switching POV's alot in this chapter. This is the last one! I'll probably be posting the Epilogue later today.**

**Chapter 19**

**Tails' POV**

I awoke the next morning in Sam's arms. He was already awake and peering down at me. I smiled and stretched, "Good morning."

"Good morning." He said back and slipped out of the bed, "We better eat and start flying soon or else we may not make it in time." He said cutting straight to our mission. I felt a little guilty for forgetting my brother and the flock. We had to leave soon, now if at all possible.

I jumped out of the bed and quickly changed into jeans, a t-shirt, and my only pair of sneakers. I then entered the small living room and saw Dylan still passed out on the couch. I knelt down in front of him and gently shook him awake. He shot up as soon as my hand touched his back. "What?" he asked startled.

"We're going to leave soon. You need to eat and get a pack ready." He nodded and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. I stood up and pulled my hair back into a ponytail. Then I walked into the kitchen and ate the last of the waffles.

Sam came into the kitchen, "I've got three tickets to the closest airport to Death Valley. I'm hoping we can get there before them and warn them before it's too late."

"Good," Dylan said standing.

"We need to go ahead and leave now so we can catch our flight." Sam said. I nodded and grabbed my backpack. Sam took my hand and we left our apartment. About half an hour later we boarded the plan, and left shortly after each of us praying we would get there in time.

**

* * *

****Max's POV**

We boarded the plan to California early the next morning knowing it would be about a two hour flight to the School after we landed. This was it. I was sure of it. This was the last remaining Itex facility. Soon we would be free to do as we pleased. Soon we would be safe.

I settled down in my seat and closed my eyes to sleep and clear my head. "Is this seat taken?" Fang asked walking up.

I opened my eyes and picked my head up off the window. "No." I said smiling up at him. Fang sat down. We said nothing for a while and I turned back to look out the window.

"I really am sorry." Fang whispered.

I turned to face him, "I know." I also knew we would have to talk about this sooner or later.

"Can you ever forgive me?" he asked pleading. I remained silent as I thought. I knew deep down inside I had forgiven him, but what if he left again? I couldn't handle that so I remained silent. Fang sighed, "I guess I can understand that. Just promise me you'll let me know once you have."

That I could do, "I promise." I whispered as I turned back to my window. I awoke as the plane was descending. As soon as it had landed, and we were allowed off we shot into the terminal happy to be out of the small crowded space. I quickly took a head count and we left the airport and stepped into the cool California November.

"Ok, so is everyone clear on the plan?" I asked before we took off. They all nodded, "U and A!" I said and we shot up into the air and headed in the direction of the School.

**

* * *

****Tails' POV**

During the plane ride Sam practiced his new power. We discovered that he could only go through organic material that was still in its original form. Such as dirt or trees, and other solid things like that.

We quickly got off the plane once it landed and shot into the air. None of knew that we were actually two hours behind the flock, and that once we had landed they had already reached the School.

**

* * *

****Max's POV**

It was a two hour flight to our destination. The School had been rebuilt, but it was not as large or spectacular, as some would say, as it had been before my favorite pyromaniacs blew it up.

We landed on the outskirts of the facility and entered stealthily. Fang quickly disabled the two guards that had been placed at one of the entrances. We searched the entire building in and hour and a half. Disabling guards, scientists, and Eraser's along the way.

We had developed a system. Angel would check to see if anyone was in the room, and we would enter and knock them out. Then while the rest of us searched the room for documents or experiments Nudge would use her power and hack into the computers in the rooms to get information.

Only one computer file interested us. We found it in one of the last rooms. Nudge had squealed excitedly as she opened up the file.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's our parents! This time I know the addresses are legit because it has a record of all the places they've lived." Her eyes scanned the page, "Including the places we checked out before! It has all our information, and it has pictures of our families."

"Here," I said pulling a flash drive out of my pocket, "download it onto this and we'll take a look at it once we get back."

"Ok!" she said excitedly and quickly downloaded the information onto the flash drive.

I was beginning to become suspicious; we hadn't seen one experiment since we entered the facility. The next room we entered explained why.

It was a gas chamber, and littered all over the floor were the bodies of the dead children and animals alike. The sight broke my heart and angered me at the same time. What had these poor creatures ever done to deserve this horrid death?

We left quickly. I wished that I could have been able to cover the younger kid's eyes. They didn't need to see that. Thankfully Fang had put his hand over Angel's eyes as soon as he had seen the carnage.

There was one last room to check then Iggy and Gazzy would place Big Boy Jr. near other explosives and Itex would be defeated once and for all.

There was nothing of importance in the next room so the boys set up the bomb, and as we were about to leave the door shut on us. I saw Jeb another man and a dozen Eraser's blocker the door as the bomb was quickly ticking down the seconds till our destruction.

"Move now." I said.

"Sorry Max, but we can't allow you to leave. You see these last few months have just been a game. Now that the game is over it's time for you to die along with the rest of your comrades. We've known for a while that everything would lead to our destruction, but you see we couldn't let you live while our whole life's work died." Jeb said daring to look me in the eyes."

Suddenly we heard voices yelling our names, "Get out! It's all a trap!" they screamed over and over again.

"No." Fang whispered. I glanced at him to see his eyes show fear.

"Oh good, right on schedule." Jeb said smiling.

I glared at him. We desperately need to get out but how?

**

* * *

****Tails' POV**

We reached the last remaining branch of Itex only to discover that the flock was already inside. Fear began to grow inside me, but I pushed it down.

We ran inside and began shouting for the flock screaming that it was a trap and desperately hoping they could hear us.

Laughing came from the door in the hallway we were in and I stopped. "Stupid girl. You actually think you can get out of here alive? By the time you get passed our Eraser's it will be too late."

I ran down the corridor with Sam and Dylan not far behind me. I heard Iggy scream for everyone to get out and we jumped out the nearest window just as I saw the door fall into the hallway.

The building exploded behind us and deep inside myself I knew that we had been too late.

**

* * *

****Max's POV**

I launched myself and the nearest Eraser, and was thrown back into my flock.

Jeb laughed "Stupid girl. You actually think you can get out of here alive? By the time you get passed our Eraser's it will be too late." He sneered.

I glared at him and gave the signal to my flock. We would go down fighting, and we would take them down with us.

I don't know who took down Jeb or how it all really went down. It was all too fast. I heard Iggy yelling at us to get out as Fang kicked the door down. The closest window was all the way at the other end of the hallway.

We were never going to make it. Fang picked Angel up and ran with her in his arms. Iggy, Gazzy, and Nudge were already out of the broken window and Fang made me go next. Once I was outside he threw Angel at me and launched himself out the window as we flew to safety.

"Fang!" I screamed as the explosion hit him from behind sending him spiraling down towards the ground. I handed Angel off to Iggy and shot down towards him. I grabbed him around the waist trying to drag him back up. The only thing I succeeded in was cushioning his fall. "Fang wake up." I pleaded as he lay in my lap. "Oh gosh please Fang! Please come back to me. I can't loose you, not again. I forgive you Fang please." Tears filled my eyes as my flock surrounded me.

"Oh no." I heard someone whisper.

Fang stirred in my lap as a single tear fell on his face. "Please." I whispered again, "I love him." Fang's eyes shot open, and I crashed my lips into his. I was so thankful that he was alive.

We broke apart and I smiled down at him. "Max," Fang began, but I shushed him.

"No Fang. I forgive you. I can't loose you. Please, come back to me."

Fang sat up and leaned forward, "All you ever had to do was ask." He whispered and captured my lips with his. I smiled into his kiss and hugged him tightly. Fang stood up and took my hand pulling me up with him. I ran my eyes over each person in my flock until my eyes rested on a red haired boy holding Tails closely to his chest as a single tear ran down her cheek. I looked up into Fang's face as he stared at his sister and Sam.

Tails smiled widely, ran up to Fang, and hugged him tightly. "I thought I almost lost you." I heard her whisper. Fang smiled into his sister's eyes and then looked away as Sam came up. I let go of his hand, and he hugged Sam tightly. I smiled because my emotionless Fang was actually the one to instigate instead of react.

Sam was alive, and so was Fang. Itex was gone and we had finally saved the world. We were safe truly safe for the first time in our lives.

Fang came back over to me and faced me. "I love you." He said giving me his special smile.

"I love you too." Fang kissed me, and somehow I knew without a doubt that things would end up just right.

**I can't believe it's almost done! I almost made this two chapters and end with a cliff hanger but then I decided that would be mean. I'll either have the Epilogue up later today or tomorrow. ~chocoyum4~**


	20. Chapter 20

**I don't own Maximum Ride. I own my characters Tails and Sam. Oh yeah I forgot to mention that Tam was the name y'all picked =) Here's the last chapter! Enjoy!**

**Epilogue**

**Fang's POV**

"Gazzy!" Nudge yelled, "Give that back!"

"Never!" he yelled and ran past me. I reached out my hand and snagged the back of his shirt he yelled and fell backwards. I turned my attention back to the screen of my computer.

There hadn't been anything in the news about us since Itex had been destroyed. We still stopped crimes though. Sometimes although I would never admit it I felt like Batman or one of those other superheroes, and it felt good.

We had each found our parents during the months that had passed. Now it was June. Tails and I had found mine in February. Our parents had died in a car crash a few years back and the only family we had was an older sister, her husband, and their two kids. She had cried when she saw us. Said we looked like our mom. Tails and I have been e-mailing her ever since.

Max already knew hers and she still kept in contact with Dr. M.

Gazzy and Angel also had found theirs. Neither had wanted to live with them, and I couldn't blame them. Why would they want to live with the people who had sold there kids?

Iggy never went back to his parents, and we already knew that Dylan hadn't had any.

Nudge and Sam had found theirs as well. Nudge had the hardest decision on weather to live with them or us. Eventually she decided on living with us and visiting them every now and then. Sam already knew where he was going to stay. He found his father who had worked for Itex before leaving. His father had said it was because he realized that the company he worked for had taken his only son and later his wife. Sam's mother had died a few years after Sam was taken.

I was glad that we were all still together. I don't know what Max would have done if she had lost any of the flock

There was barely enough room for all of us at our old place so recently we had moved into a larger apartment, and most of us had gotten jobs. Life was slowly beginning to become normal. I felt arms reach around me and I looked up to see Max smiling down at me. "Come with me." I said standing.

"Iggy you and Tails are in charge got it?" Max said grabbing my hand. Both nodded and we left.

I dragged Max to the top of our building and we launched ourselves into the New York sky. I flew enough close to Max that our wing tips were touching. She laughed and shot upwards. I gave chase with a smile on my face.

She eventually let me catch her and I kissed her nose before flying off. She chased me through the sky, and our little game of tag lasted about an hour before I took her hand and we hovered there.

I lowered myself a bit and began to feel nervous. I reached into my pocket and felt a small gold ring. I grabbed the ring and started to pull it out. Thoughts of me dropping the ring and Max laughing in my face began to swirl around in my head, but I ignored them.

"Max," I began, "I've loved you for a long time, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. No matter what happens I will always love you. Will you marry me?" I held up the ring, and it glinted in the sun.

Max's chocolate brown eyes shone as she lowered herself down to my level. "Does this answer your question?" she asked and kissed me. I nearly lost the ring as I wrapped my arms around her.

"I'll take that as a yes." I said slipping the band on her finger. She smiled and kissed me again. I deepened the kiss and felt her warm body pressed against mine. I forgot to flap and soon we were both falling. I grabbed her arm and began to fly again as she started to flap her wings again. "Oops." I said to her. She laughed and we flew back to our home with the flock.

We opened the front door and everyone stopped talking. Then Tails jumped up screamed. "I knew it! You were way too happy this morning! I knew it I knew it!"

"What?" Iggy asked.

"Max and Fang are getting married!" she said smiling.

Suddenly the whole room was filled with noise. You could hear Nudge over all the rest beginning to plan. "Let's see we'll need to go dress shopping, and get tuxes for the boys…"

"Wanna get away?" I whispered.

"Sure, but you do know that we're going to have to sneak back in tonight."

"I know. I have ways." I whispered right next to her ear. I grabbed Max's hand and we escaped out the door again. "I love you." I said as we landed in some trees in Central Park.

"I love you too." Max said leaning in. I captured her lips with mine. Max would forever be mine. I couldn't believe how lucky I was that my cage had ended up next to hers. I smiled into her lips. "Kiss me." She whispered smiling.

"All you ever have to do is ask." I whispered and kissed her again.

**The End**

**It's done! Thank you sooo much to all my reviewers! I love you guys! I have a couple other stories to finish but as soon as I do I have another story that I will be posting for Max Ride. It's going to be an AH. Thanks again to all my reviewers! You really made my day! There won't be a sequal for those of you who are going to ask. I can't thank you guys enough. Lots of Love!**

**~chocoyum4~**


End file.
